The Subdark Emissary
by No Limit 5
Summary: An evil is engulfing the world. Only a select few can fight this evil and save the world. Or will it all be for naught? Chapter Twelve – Dragon Up! INCOMPLETE!
1. It Begins…

NL: Welcome, everyone, to my parody of the _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ Adventure Mode, _The Subspace Emissary_!

Mystery: Or, as I call it, _crap_!

NL: Thanks. Enjoy the first chapter!

_**Chapter 1: It Begins…**_

"_The world is a fine place and worth fighting for."_

_- Ernest Hemingway_

A massive arena was filled to the brim with all types of Toons. They all gathered here for one and one thing only: To see some ass kicking! Was it wrestling? No. It's too bogus. Was it boxing? No. It's too _real_. It was a simple match between two great fighters in a match of skill and entertainment. There will be blood… Oh, wait. No, wait. There won't be. Just making a random movie reference.

Up in box seats were two ladies, eagerly awaiting the match. One was pretty, young teenaged girl with long blonde hair. She had blue eyes, and simply wore a white blouse and a pair of pink jeans. Her name was Rose. Next to Rose was an anthropomorphic, female mouse. She wore a regal pink gown and a golden crown upon her head. She was Queen Minnie Mouse, one of the rulers of this amazing land of heroes.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Rose?" Minnie asked, smiling sweetly.

"It sure is, Your Majesty," Rose agreed politely, but smirked wryly. "But I'm sure Jake could kick the King's butt from here to Springfield."

"The usual?"

"Five bucks?"

"You're on."

The two ladies shook on it, just as a deafening air horn sounded. "It's on!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Welcome, ladies and gentle-freaks!" an announcer named Yakko Warner screamed into a microphone up in the announcer's box, dressed as a stereotypical baseball commenter as he spitted out lightning fast commentary that would put any daytime radio-host to shame. "Let's bring up our first contender! He's small! He's cute! He's the king of Disney Castle! He's got a Keyblade! _He's Disney_…" Yakko muttered the last part to himself. "HE'S KING MICKEY MOUSE!!" The audience when crazy as a life-sized trophy was lowered onto the arena. It resembled an anthropomorphic mouse, like Minnie, but male and just wore a pair of fancy Japanese shorts and vest with LOTS of zippers. Slowly, the trophy glowed brightly as it came to life. This was King Mickey, a great king and all-around-nice guy.

"_**Who's the**__** leader of the club that's made for you and me?**_" the hundreds of Toon sang Mickey's Club theme. "_**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!! Hey, there! Hi, there! Ho, there! You're as welcome as can be!!**_"

"Golly, thank you!" Mickey chuckled, waving happily to his many fans.

"And his opponent is a newcomer…" Yakko said quickly, "but he's gather a HUGE fan club when he first showed on screen! The Main Man! The Alien King! The Wearer of the Omnitrix! _Albeit, accidentally_…" Yakko, once again, muttered the last part quietly. "He's BEN TEN!!" Another trophy landed in the arena, and also came to life. This time it was a teenaged boy, who wore a green jacket with a black undershirt and a pair of jeans. On his left wrist was a strange device that looked like a watch. This was Ben Tennyson, one of the protectors of this world. Just as Mickey did, Ben receive applause from the crowd… But was louder and more insane than Mickey's?!

"**BEN!! MARRY ME!!**" a random schoolgirl screamed before passing out.

"I blame television's effect on kids these days," Mickey frowned sardonically, looking toward the reader with half-open eyes. "Just forget about the classics."

"Hey, I happen to like the classics," Ben said to the amazing mouse with a grin.

Mickey smiled back. "Welp! Shall we begin?"

"You've got it!" Ben turned to the strange watch on his wrist. With a push of a button, the watch's face popped up with a hologram projection of a weird, little alien that looked like a walking amplifier. Ben slammed down the face, and – with a flash of green light – transformed into the alien. "Echo Echo!" Ben shouted out the nickname his gave his alien, but his voice had changed into a more scratching, techno effect one. "Bring it on!"

_**--**_

In an old, rundown theater far away, a short, skinny, green frog with a funny collar around his neck and arms and legs as thin as twigs was watching the entire match between these two warriors on an old-fashioned rabbit-eared television. His name was Kermit the Frog. Kermit was calmly watching the television when suddenly a strange, blue whatchamicallit and a brown-furred bear with a bad hat and necktie jumped over to Kermit's television screen with soda-caps and flags reading, "GO BEN!" or "POP A MICKEY!" "Yeah, kick his butt, Ben!" the blue whatever named Gonzo shouted, spinning on his soda cap.

"Hey! Why do they call it a Keyblade?" the bear named Fozzie asked. "It's not a key; it's not a blade. So which is it?! Wakka-wakka!"

"Um, actually, it's a little bit of both," Kermit explained to his friend.

"Oh…"

"Man, his jokes stink!" an old man in a balcony groaned.

"Yeah, you could say we can hardly 'bear' them!" the other old man groaned. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Uh, could you guys keep it down?" Kermit asked Gonzo and Fozzie. "I'm trying to watch the match here."

"Sorry, Kermit, but this is just too exciting!" Gonzo said. "It's a battle between the oldies and the newies! Who'll come out on top?!"

"Aren't we considered old?" Fozzie asked curiously.

"Er…"

"Sheesh." The frog rolled his eyes.

_**--**_

The match…was over. The winner? Mickey Mouse! "Looks like we have a winner!" Yakko screamed into his microphone. "KING MICKEY!! _Even if he is Disney_…"

Mickey stepped over to the re-trophy-ed Ben and tapped it. In a bright flash, Ben woke up with a groan. "Man…you're pretty tough for an old-timer."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mickey said, helping the teen up. The two great fighters waved to their audience, happy with this awesome day. But that all ended when Mickey saw the sky turning dark in an instant. "What the…? What time is it?"

"Oh, it's…" Ben looked at his watch, and sulked. His watch didn't tell the time. "Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm not joking around," Mickey responded solemnly, pointing upward. All the people in the stadium whispered in terror was they saw a massive ship that resembled an old motor home (don't ask) flew slowly over them all. A hatch swung open from the underside of the ship, releasing a series of dark particles that drifted slowly all over the arena.

"Oh!" Minnie gasped, cover his mouth.

"Don't worry, Queen Minnie!" Rose tried to calm her. "I'm sure it's nothing _too_ bad."

Ben was just as baffled as everyone else, but Mickey seemed to recognize this evil. The moment enough particles touched the ground where Ben and Mickey stood, they all gathered together to form a shadowy being with yellow eyes. "Aw…isn't he cute?" Ben cooed.

Mickey's eyes bugged out. "_The Heartless_…"

"The What-less?" Ben repeated.

"Get away from it!" Mickey pulled him away before the being scratched Ben's eyes out.

"Yikes!" Ben yelped. "Vicious, huh?"

"You've no idea…" the King replied, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. Soon, more Heartless formed from the particles and completely surrounded Mickey and Ben.

"They could use some help," Rose said, hopping from the ledge of the box seat the center of the arena. "I'm going it!"

"I'm coming, too," Queen Minnie declared firmly, jumping from the box with her.

The two ladies landed next to the two boys and got into fighting positions. "Mind us joining in?" Rose smirked.

"I don't know…" Mickey said. "I know you can handle it, Rose. But as for Minnie…"

"Mickey!" Minnie argued. "Don't make me break out the magic on you!"

The King gulped. Never put down a woman. "Got it."

"Heh, heh, you're whipped," Ben chuckled.

Mickey charged in with his Keyblade, slashing through Heartless like butter. Ben, with a slam of a palm, transformed into a new alien that looked like a massive, bipedal lizard monster with massive muscles named Humongousaur. Ben punched Heartless after Heartless with his incredible strength, knocking them back into particles. Minnie, meanwhile, summoned a magical, white orb, which blasted through multiple enemies and destroying them with one shot. Rose flipped through the air like an Olympic gymnast, knocking Heartless into each other, each exploding on impact.

The four managed to eliminate the first wave of monsters, but a new enemy floated down from the ship to Mickey, Ben, Minnie and Rose. It wore a large, green the completely its features, except a pair of eyes, and it rode on a floating platform. "What is that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Mickey whispered. "But I think it's a minister. I guess we could call him the 'Monster Minister'."

"That's highly convenient for the writer," Humongousaur deadpanned. The Monster Minister merely stared at the four, before dropping a large metal ball underneath his podium. Two little, brown creatures with tiny green arms named Kuribohs emerged from nowhere. The two furballs inserted their arms in opposite ends of the metal ball and moved backwards…to reveal a massive bomb.

"BOMB!!" the four screamed.

"Try yelling that on an airplane. I dare ya!" Humongousaur said.

The Monster Minister looked down on them, floating back into the leaving motor home ship. "Argh! We've got less than two minutes to either get rid or defuse it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Perhaps I could lock it away or-" Mickey stopped mid-sentence. He heard something; Mickey turned around to see what it was. Something was…whistling.

_BAM!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mickey cried. A huge cannonball just blasted into the King and sent him flying.

"MICKEY!!" Humongousaur shouted.

"Ben!" The young teen quickly shifted and gasped. Before him was a colossal horned-demon with wings. The demon held two cages – one in each hand – containing Rose and Queen Minnie. "Help us, Ben!" Rose yelled.

The demon clanged the cages together, knocking Rose and Minnie around. "Shut up!" the demon snapped.

"Oh, you're so in for it now!" Humongousaur roared mightily.

"You think you could take me?" the demon mocked. "King of Bald Mountain, Chernobog?!"

"Jeez, man. Get over yourself!" Humongousaur clenched his fists, leaped into the air and punched the demon right in the face.

"Yeah, get him, Ben!" Minnie cheered.

Chernobog raised a palm and slammed Ben to the ground. "Argh!" the alien-boy coughed, blood spewing from his mouth "BEN!!" the two girls screamed.

"I'm fine…" Humongousaur groaned, getting back on his feet from the shattered arena tiles. His breath was labored; Ben has already fought many Heartless and was too tired to carry on. On top of that, his time as Humongousaur was draining away. "This is my only chance." Ben reached behind himself and pulled out a tiny orb that glowed a rainbow color – a Smash Ball. He crushed it within his fist and immediately glowed rainbow as well. Humongousaur released a thunderous roar.

"You're in trouble…" Rose smirked to Chernobog.

Humongousaur channeled all the power of his ten aliens into his right fist and charged right for the ruler of Bald Mountain. "ARGH!!" His fist collided with Chernobog's stomach with incredible force. Chernobog's eyes blinded out, sent crashing down and dropping the two cages containing the two girls.

Humongousaur instantly transformed back into normal Ben, who was extremely fatigued and resting on one knee. "Are you all right?" Rose asked, completely worried as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah…I'm just glad you two are okay," Ben smiled.

But they weren't. Leaping from the dust cloud Chernobog's crash created was a fat anthropomorphic cat with a terrible-looking dark cannon. "Pete?!" Rose gasped. Pete was one of Mickey's known rivals and all-around troublemaker.

"Are you a part of this, Pete?" Ben demanded, standing on his feet again.

"Maybe…I'm just here to do a bit of collecting," Pete replied, grinning. "Trophy collecting to be exact…" He readied his cannon for the two.

"Your Majesty!" Rose gasped. Pete turned to see Minnie crawling out of her cage behind him.

"Miss Mouse herself?" Pete smirked, turning his cannon on her. "That oughta get that rat's blood boiling!"

"Get out of the way!!" Ben and Rose shouted.

Too little, too late.

A long, black arrow was shot from Pete's cannon and collided with the Queen. Minnie fell to the ground…a trophy. Pete laughed cruelly, throwing the trophy over his shoulders. "Sorry, punks! But I've got other business to attend to!" Pete laughed again, running from the stadium.

"Don't you run from us!!" Ben shouted, chasing after him.

"Ben! It's too late!" Rose said.

"No, it's not! He's a fat cat; he couldn't have gotten too far-"

"No, I'm talking about that." Ben turned to where Rose was pointing: The bomb. They completely forgot about bomb.

_3_

_2_

_1_

The bomb imploded, creating a massive orb of darkness that swallowed the entire stadium and all the people inside it. Well, _almost_ everyone. Ben managed to change into another one of his aliens before the explosion. A red manta-ray-like alien that was webbed between its arms and legs named Jetray. It flew at sonic-speed out of the area, and was only able to save Rose, who was riding on his back. "Damn it!" Jetray cursed. "I should've been focusing on the bomb! Not only did I let Pete get away with Queen Minnie, all those innocent people are trapped inside that orb! I'm so STUPID!!"

"Ben, it's no use!" Rose said. "There was nothing we could do!" She looked out into the sky. "We just have to follow that airship."

"That's no airship," Ben frowned. "It was my grandpa's alien-tech RV."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

NL: Whoa! What a plot twist!

Mystery: A lame one. Read and Review, please!


	2. It’s Not Easy Being Green

NL: And we're back! I threw in a nice, little reference to a good friend of mine, laredo tornado in this chapter. He was the great man who taught me to write.

Mystery: Judging by your works, I say he's a terrible mentor. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 2: It's Not Easy Being Green**_

Kermit, Gonzo and Fozzie stared at their (currently) static-screened television after witnessing the terrible tragedy that had occurred. Their jaws slowly dropped down in shock. "Well, this sucks," Gonzo declared, throwing his popcorn away and picking up the television remote. "Wonder what else is on."

"Gonzo, this is serious!" Kermit exclaimed melodramatically. "There is an evil force bent on taking the world…by force!"

"Not our problem," Fozzie said, sipping on his soda cap.

"Yeesh…" the green frog groaned, placing his left webbed hand over his eyes. "Well, _I'm_ going to help."

"A frog off to save the world?" one of the old men at the balcony repeated. "He must by nuts!"

"No," the other old man shook his head. "He's 'hopping' mad! Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"I don't know what good I'll be, but at least I'll at least catch some alone-time from You-Know-Who," Kermit sighed.

"Voldemort?" Fozzie asked curiously.

Kermit blinked at his bear friend. "No." Suddenly, a doorbell rang. Kermit walked to a door nearby and opened it to see a mailman wearing a Superman cap. "Yes?"

"No? Yes? Which is it? Wakka-wakka!" Fozzie joked while Gonzo groaned, shaking his head.

"I have a special delivery to a Mr. Kermit T. Frog?" the man informed.

"That's me, sir." Kermit took a pen and quickly inscribed his name on a clipboard.

"Oh, wow! I have an autograph from _the_ Kermit the Frog!" The man cackled manically, throwing a long package into Kermit's arms and ran off with his prize.

"Ah…" Kermit nodded slowly. "Wonder who that weirdo was?" Somewhere out in the real world a 16-year-old teenager just got his head smacked by his mentor. Kermit held up his long package, ripped off the duct tape, and opened the flaps. There sitting in the cardboard box was a strange blade that resembled a key. It was completely green and had a swamp motif going on. Kermit held up it. "I got a Keyblade!"

"So what? Everyone has one." Gonzo proved his point, holding up an old, rusty key poorly taped together with a butter knife. "It's pretty much jumped the shark by now."

"What's that?" Kermit asked.

"What does it look like? It's a key. It's blade. It's a Keyblade!" Gonzo explained, waving his "Keyblade" proudly.

"Yeesh." The frog rolled his eyes.

"See? I told you!"

"Well, I better get going-OPH!" The next think Kermit knew, he had a wild boar glomp-ing him. Oh, wait. Wild boars don't wear frilly dresses, make-up nor hair extensions. "Hello, Miss Piggy."

"You're not going to leave your beloved without a kiss, are you Kermie?" Miss Piggy said sweetly, leaning into her frog prince.

"Yipe!" Kermit ducked under and popped up behind her. "Er, I really must be going. Got to save the world and all that, you know?"

"Very well, my love," she said, swooning into his arms. "But remember I will always be here, awaiting your return from battle. And should you injure yourself and become amnesic, I will still remain here for you. Even once all our friends have gone on, I'll still be here. Forever and ever. That is how powerful our love is, my sweet."

Kermit gulped. "Er, right." He dropped Miss Piggy to the floor, walking to the front door. "Don't wait up for me, guys."

Miss Piggy raised her head. "Oi, frog, if you don't get killed, I'll finish it!"

"See ya, Kermit," Fozzie said. "Watch out for the first step."

"What are you talking about, Fozzie? We don't have a stoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" Kermit screamed, falling like a rock through the sky.

Fozzie shouted down, cupping his mouth, "I forgot to mention to you that Gonzo accidentally fired the Muppet Theater up into the sky with a cannon!"

"It's the perfect act!" Gonzo declared exaggeratedly. "Deploying parachute…now." He pushed a large red button on a small black box. An enormous parachute was released from the top of the Theater, slowing their decent, and another; smaller parachute was released from a backpack on Kermit's back. "Wow, it worked. Remind me to thank Dr. Honeydew and Beaker."

"Adieu, Kermie!" Miss Piggy waved a small white handkerchief to her love. "Kissy, kissy!"

_**--**_

Kermit gradually landed upon a solid cloud. Why he didn't continue drifting off into the far reaches of the world, I cannot explain. This is fiction; logic doesn't apply here. Kermit pulled off his parachute, and looked around where he was. "Okay, so what do I do now? Whoever thought being a hero is easy is deluding himself." He learned a low rumble. "Either that was a cloud-quake, or I've got company."

Kermit caught a glimpse of something swimming through the clouds. Suddenly, that something rose higher to reveal it was the motor home airship that released the Heartless at the arena. Inside of its cockpit was a teenaged boy. He had spiky blue hair, and wore yellow visors, an eccentric blue costume with a double-ended cape. By his side was a little green caterpillar-like creature. "Ken, there seems to be a frog out on the clouds," the creature, surprisingly, said.

"First of all, don't call me that, Wormmon!" the boy spat. "Secondly, what does it matter if a frog is in sky?"

"I'm sorry…Digimon Emperor. It's just he's carrying that same weapon King Mickey had," Wormmon explained, pointing to a monitor with Kermit on-screen.

"What, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" The Digimon Emperor turned to the screen, but smirked. "He does indeed have a Keyblade. Why don't we drop him a present." He turned a computer console and pushed a glowing green button.

The airship drifted over Kermit, who gazed in curiosity. Just like at the arena, a hatch underneath the ship flipped open and released the same black spores. The spores rapidly came together to form the Heartless, all of which surrounded Kermit. "Er…can't we talk things out?" A Solider Heartless took a swipe at him. "Guess not." He raised his Keyblade, and hopped into action – literally. He bent down his legs and leaped several yards in the air. When Kermit landed, he swung his weapon through a Heartless, destroying it. He bent down again, this time pushing himself forward with absurd speed. He spun his Keyblade all around, chopping Heartless he flew by into pieces.

It took time, but the dark beings were finally annihilated. "Fwew…" Kermit wiped sweat (or was it slime?) from his forehead. "Note to self: When saving the world, bring a bottle of water." All of a sudden, a massive Heartless dropped down in front of him. It had two long blue tentacles, and its stomach seemed to be a cage. A Parasite Cage Heartless. "So does this count as a boss or a mini-boss?" Kermit asked ironically.

The Parasite Cage roared terribly, slamming both tentacles at Kermit. But the Muppet was quick, and leaped into the air once again. Kermit slapped the beast in the face, sending it spinning. It angrily snatched Kermit with one of his tentacles. He struggled to get free, but was slammed into the ground. But it wasn't finished yet. It picked Kermit up again and, once again, smashed the frog on the ground. Kermit's eyes twirled in circles. "Somebody asked for the frog legs?" he moaned. Shaking his senses back, Kermit hopped away from another thrashing by the Parasite Cage. Kermit charged forward again, but the Cage saw it coming and spewed a noxious yellow gas at the frog. Except Kermit wasn't going for its head again. He charged into its cage stomach. The monster didn't know what to do immediately, so Kermit took this opportunity. He lashed his Keyblade all around, damaging the Cage's inners. The Heartless cried out in pain, but ceased. There was something rising to its chest. And Kermit exploded from the Parasite Cage's torso.

Its wounds finally taking its toll, the Heartless dissolved into nothingness. Kermit's breath was labored and his body fatigued, but then chuckled. "I think I just pulled a _Alien_." Getting back on his webbed feet, he looked around again to see if anymore Heartless lingered. But something else caught his eye. Some sort of statue of a mouse.

Kermit bounded over to the statue, recognizing it immediately as King Mickey Mouse. Without another thought, the Muppet tapped Mickey, freeing the mouse from his statue prison. "Ooh…" Mickey groaned, rubbing the side of his face. "What hit me?" The images of the events at the arena flowed into his mind. "Oh, yeah." Mickey looked to his savior, Kermit. "Golly, if you didn't find me, I would've been stuck like that for eternity. Thanks!"

"It's no problem at all, Your Majesty," Kermit said, holding out his hand and helped the mouse up.

"Heh, well you know me. What's your name?"

"Oh, pardon me. Hi-ho! Kermit the Frog at your service, sir," Kermit replied, bowing politely.

"Please, just call me Mickey," he chuckled, pulling Kermit back to his feet. But then his face grew worried. "What happened at the arena after I was blown away?"

"Um…would you believe that a giant sphere of darkness swallowed it up?" Kermit asked uncomfortably.

"What?! Oh, no! All those people!" Mickey gasped, but then something struck. "What happened to Minnie, Ben and Rose?!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mickey, but this cat-guy named Pete took Minnie," Kermit informed.

Mickey clutched his fists. "Pete. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he whispered. "I have to find him."

"If you don't mind, I'll join you," Kermit said. "I freakin' dropped out of the sky to help save the world."

Mickey smiled a bit. "Sure, Kermit. I could use the company."

"Look!" Kermit exclaimed, pointing to the sky. Mickey quickly shifted around, seeing the airship flying away.

"It's that ship at the arena." Mickey stared angrily at it. "Our best bet to find out what's going around here is to follow it."

Kermit heard a small sound. He turned around, squinting his eyes. Out in the distance was a tiny spec that quickly grew larger by the second. Kermit quickly recognized it as a ship…but a rather poorly designed ship that seemed to be built by children. It looked like a yellow school bus, but with rocket boosters and "KND" painted on its side. The ship soared pass Kermit and Mickey, chasing after the Heartless airship. "Looks like someone is already chasing after it."

_**End of Chapter 2**_

NL: A dedication to Stanley Winston, an incredible visual effects and make-up artist. With credits in in the _Terminator_ series, the _Jurassic Park_ series, _Aliens_, the _Predator_ series, and _Edward Scissorhands_, and four Academy Awards under his belt. He died peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by family.

**Stanley Winston (April 7, 1946 – June 15, 2008)**


	3. Ben’s Reason

NL: Apologies for the late update! I was busy with my other works. Including writing a few pages for a magazine.

Mystery: Nobody cares about your life. They only care about your stories. Get over it. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 3: Ben's Reason**_

Rose was growing worried. Ben/Jetray has been carrying her through the sky for a while now. "Ben, I think the Omnitrix is going to time out any second," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Jetray agreed. "But all I doubt I'll be able to land quickly because I'm afraid the sudden change of air pressure will crush your lungs."

Rose gulped. "Well, there's that. But us falling out of the sky isn't a much better option."

"If only we can catch up with the Rustbucket," Jetray muttered, eyes set straight ahead.

Rose perked up her ears. "Do you hear that?"

"I'm kinda busy here, Rose…"

Rolling her eyes, Rose turned around. "Um…Ben?!"

"What did I just say?" Annoyed that Ben is as oblivious as her boyfriend, Rose grabbed his antenna and directed it behind them to allow Ben to see that his grandfather's RV airship was a hairbreadths _behind_ them. "Heh, guess we overshot it…" Ben/Jetray chuckled with embarrassment.

Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on his chest began flashing red. "Ben, land NOW!" Rose screamed.

Without a reply or another thought, Ben swiftly dove onto the expanded motor home's top and dropped Rose off just as he returned to his natural human self. "Phew, that was close…" he sighed in relief. Ben looked round the top and scratched his head. "How in the world did they actually make a small RV into the size of an oversized alien ship?" Rose shot him a look of askance. "Ah, right. Alien technology. Of course."

"Who could've taken your grandpa's RV?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. But they must be pretty desperate. I mean, stealing an old man's home?! What are they _thinking?!_"

"Sooooo not what I meant." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's head toward the cockpit and see for ourselves."

"Yeah, good idea, Rose-WATCH OUT!" Ben quickly tackled the unsuspecting girl to the ground from being blasted by lasers that were directed for the motor home. The two teenagers looked to the sky to see the flying modified school bus firing upon the ship.

"Someone's trying to stop the Heartless from getting around," Rose said.

"Yeah, well at least do it without SHOOTING DOWN MY LATE GRANDFATHER'S RV!!" Ben shouted angrily at the "KND" ship. It fired multiple rounds of lasers at the far more huge ship but didn't seem to be doing any damage. The Rustbucket, on the other hand, merely shot one blast at the "KND" ship and destroyed its left wing.

"It's going down!" Rose gasped.

Ben's eyes widened. "And it's heading right for US!" They attempted to avoid the crashing ship but it brush the two off the shell of the Rustbucket as it went down. Rose screamed as they dropped out of the sky and to the Earth. Thankfully through his years dealing with dangerous situations, Ben knew what to do: Turn into an alien with a fancy transformation sequence clearly rehearsed earlier like in Japanese cartoons. Ben activated the Omnitrix, made a quick adjustment in alien, and slammed the face down again. In a bright flash a green, Ben had transformed into a large blob of green goo in a humanoid form with a little UFO flying above it. "Goop!" Ben called out the alien's nickname in a bubbly sort of voice. Ben/Goop surrounded Rose with his body as a protective globe as they neared the ground. Goop's soft body made the perfect absorption of the impact as they touched landed.

Reforming his body, Ben separated from Rose and helped her up. "Thanks, Ben…" she smiled appreciatively, breathing heavily as he held her knees for support.

"No problem," he replied, but looked up as the alien-tech ship flew away. "We have to keep moving."

Rose never caught it before but she realized something. Ben seemed extremely determined to catch his grandfather's ship. "Ben…"

"Yeah?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the trail of smoke the ship was leaving behind.

She now understood. That ship was the where the last time Ben was able to spend time with his grandfather before he… Rose shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just get that ship back." She smiled encouragingly.

Ben nodded with a fierce determination.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

NL: Heh, I thought I should throw in that last bit for drama.

Mystery: (sarcastic) Very nice…

NL: And sorry for the short chapter. I didn't feel like writing action this chapter. (sweat drop) But I'll be sure to feature more NEXT chapter!

Mystery: Read and Review, please!


	4. Donuts Roasting on an Open Fire

NL: Welcome back! Again, apology for the short chapter but I just didn't feel like writing action.

Mystery: Lazy asshole!

NL: Eh, yeah. By the way folks, I'm gonna do something no one has thought of yet: I'm gonna feature CUT characters from the _Super Smash Bros._ series! As in, characters that didn't quite make it into the games are here! So be sure to keep an eye out! I'll list which character the characters are playing after their initial appearances.

Mystery: Fantastic. Can anyone figure out what the chapter's title is a reference to? Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 4 – Donuts Roasting on an Open Fire**_

Springfield, State-Not-Announced is a wonderful town…oh, who am I kidding? It sucks donkey butter. But it is home to some of the most famous people in the world, such as Krusty the Clown. Troy McClure (what EVER happened to him?). Kent Brockman. Rainier Wolfcastle…okay, not fooling anyone here. It ain't great but worth mentioning. It was a prefect day for picnicking in Forest Springfield. Not surprisingly, gunshots rung throughout the woods. Erupting from the trees was a large pickup truck full of pink donuts with sprinkles being driven by a group of anthropomorphic dogs wearing red shirts, blue pants, green caps, black masks over their eyes, and placard numbers sewed to their shirts, each different as the next. "All right!" One was small but looked ready for trouble. "We've got the donuts just as we were supposed to do!"

"Think I can have about a few of 'em, Bigtime?" a fat one looked like he'd rather eat than do anything else asked.

"Don't even think about it!"

"All you think about is your stomach, Burger." Another was large and muscled, clearly the biggest and the strongest.

"Dur, what are we doing here again?" One's clothes hung loosely from him and he didn't look too bright.

"We have to explain it again to you, Baggy?!" Another was also small and had the face of a baby.

"Don't you remember, man?" Dark glasses covered another's eyes, this one looking the most laidback of the group. "We're here to shake things up. Oh, that's good. I should write a song about that."

"Enough with the songs, Bugle. We got those losers following us to the place." The second largest was missing one of his teeth and looked pretty tough.

"Bouncer's right!" Bigtime agreed, turning the truck's steering wheel as they narrowly drove off a cliff and driving a lane. "Hope our other brothers can handle that fat idiot. He's stupid, but he can pack a wallop!"

"I bet I can hit harder," the large and strong one grumbled.

"I'll second that!" the small baby-faced on laughed. "I mean, come on! He can't take on the Beagle Boys!" Suddenly another dog-man landed unconscious in the pile of donuts in the back, surprising the other Beagle Boys. "Um…maybe he can."

"ARGH!!" a voice thundered throughout Springfield Forest. "DONUTS STOLEN!! HOMER MAD!!" Emerging from the forest in a furious rage was a yellow-skinned, bald man with a bulging belly. He wore a simple white t-shirt, blue pants and gray shoes. The man, apparently named Homer, angrily glared at the fleeting pickup truck.

"Bankjob! Babyface!" Bigtime cried. "Man the guns!" The two robbers gave quick nods and hopped to the top of the truck where two machines gun waited. They aimed their weapons for the raging Homer and fired.

"Move your ass, Dad!"

Leaping from behind the Springfield-ian were two little children. One was a ten-year-old boy also with yellow skin, spiky hair and wore an orange T-shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. Next to him was an eight-year-old yellow-skinned girl who wore an orange dress. The girl pulled out a white jump rope and whipped it, surprisingly knocking away incoming bullets. The boy held up a wooden slingshot and pulled back on its rubber tube with a rock. Smirking confidently with one eye closed, the boy fired his rock that suddenly exploded into smaller ones that collided with the rest of the bullets. "Let's just beat it!" Bigtime screamed. Baggy held up a pair of bongos. "Not remotely what I meant!"

The three family members watched over the cliff as the Beagle Boys driving away. "Grr…" Homer growled. "As long as my name is Homer J. Simpson I will NOT let those guys embiggen my attempts at getting those donuts back!" Roaring wildly, he stupidly leaped off the cliff. His body bashing against the cliff all the way down, and he screamed "D'OH!" each time.

"Wanna just walk down, Lisa?" the son asked.

"Yep," she nodded. "Where'd you get the exploding rock, Bart?"

"'Exploding rock'?" Bart repeated, staring blankly.

Lisa sighed, "Never mind…let's just catch up with dad."

The Simpsons charged through the forest to find their pilfered donuts. But then anther group of Beagle Boys stood in their way. "You're not getting those donuts back without having to go through _us,_" one of them grinned deviously.

"Oh, go back to the Disney cartoon you came from!" Homer punched one in the face and then kneed him in the groin.

"Mama…" he squeaked as he collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile, ten Beagle Boys had surrounded Bart and Lisa by backing them up against a rock wall. "Heh, heh, you're trapped now…"

"Hey, look! It's Weird Al!" Bart exclaimed, pointing behind them.

"Where?!" They looked around.

"Now?" Bart smirked.

"Now," Lisa nodded.

Bart pulled from his pocket a little, rainbow-glowing orb. "Okay Smash Ball, do your stuff!" He held up the orb theatrically, but nothing seemed to happen. "Er…Lis?"

His sister groaned, slapping her forehead. "You're supposed to _break_ it?"

"Really? That _Brawl_ trailer lied to me!" Bart slammed the Smash Ball to the ground, smashing it. He grinned as a rainbow glow was emitted from his body. Pulling out his slingshot again, Bart loaded it with all sorts of items – rocks, balls, marbles, plastic bottles, cans, dry gum, iPods, and etcetera. He launched his shots at his enemy, all yelling and yelping in pain and they took off running.

"We'll get you, punk!" one of them shouted.

"Eat my shorts!" Bart shot back.

"Bart, Dad," Lisa called for the attention of her brother and father.

"Better not be another one of those sick squirrels," Homer grumbled.

"Look!" She pointed to a clearing, where all of their donuts were resting in a pile.

"Donuts!" Homer exclaimed, embracing the bakery goods like a long-lost lover. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! But all that matters is that we're together again…" he whispered softly, kissing the pile.

"Are you as grossed by this as I am?" Bart gagged.

"Hmm… Why would they go through all that trouble of stealing out picnic and would just abandon them here?" Lisa pondered, stroking her chin.

"Who cares? It's a perfectly cromulent ending of our latest adventure," Bart shrugged.

"I dunno. It's too easy," she frowned.

"Ah, Lisa Simpson! Your innate sense of trouble has failed you naught. You should thank your mother for that," a deep, smooth voice called from the air.

Homer let out a girly shriek, head turning to find the source of the voice. "W-what do you want with us, ghost? Take the boy!" he exclaimed, pointing to Bart.

"Hey!"

"Oh, believe me. I'll be taking him soon enough." Emerging from the shadows of the forest's trees was a large man hidden in a sort of dark costume that covered his entire body. "Greetings, Springfield-ians…Springfield-ers? Whatever. I am the Phantom Blot," he greeted politely, bowing.

"Oh, phew," Homer sighed in relief, wiping his brow. "It's just a giant ink blob."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way…" The Blot reached behind himself and pulled out a gun – the same type of gun that Pete had used to transform Queen Minnie into a trophy.

"Come on, buddy! Do your worst!" Bart snapped, giving the "bring it on" sign. Homer stared at the gun worriedly as it began charging, and then to his children. His parental instinct took over. Homer picked up both Bart and Lisa. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Both of you take care of yourselves, okay?" Homer said grimly.

"Dad?" Lisa whispered. The Blot fired his gun, but Homer had already thrown Bart and Lisa with all his might across the air. Not having enough time to escape himself, Homer took the shot straight on.

"DAD!" they screamed.

The Phantom Blot chuckled evilly as he stood over the cold, lifeless trophy of Homer Simpson on the ground at his feet.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

NL: Okay, I featured a LOT of _Simpson_ references this chapter! Hope ya caught 'em.

Mystery: If you're wondering, Lisa is playing the cut character of Dixie Kong from the _Donkey Kong Country_ games.

NL: And there's gonna be far more cut characters coming soon! By the way, I know that Phil Hartman died and that's why the Troy McClure character was retired. Oh, and Lisa's jump rope as a weapon is a reference to the _Simpsons_ arcade game.

Mystery: Read and Review, please!

**_In memory of the voice of Troy McClure and Lionel Hutz of _The Simpsons_ fame. May his soul live eternally well._**

_**Phil Hartman (September 24, 1948 – May 28, 1998)**_


	5. Numbuh 1

NL: 'Ello, 'ello! Good day, everybody! Well, I got some news. I'm thinkin' on stop doing these…"Mystery and I" interactions at the beginning and end of chapters due to…well, relevancy I guess. Let me know your thoughts on this, please. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 5 – Numbuh 1**_

The Monster Minister glided through the air on his floating platform with one of its Subdark Bombs as Mickey and Kermit were hot on its tail. "Get back here!" Mickey shouted as he leaped into the air, but his Keyblade couldn't reach the Minister's platform. Gravity brought Mickey downward, but Kermit used Mickey as a footstool and bounded his way up, sending Mickey crashing face-first into the ground. With his incredible jumping ability, Kermit managed to latch on to the bottom of the bomb with his webbed fingers. However, he couldn't keep his grip on it and slipped back down to the earth.

Kermit landed gracefully on his feet and watched as the Minister escaped. "Oh, he got away."

Mickey groaned, raising his head to spit out dirt from his mouth. "Next time, warn me when you're gonna do something like that."

"Heh, heh," Kermit awkwardly chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Mickey sighed, rising to his feet and brushing his pants clean. "Oh, it's no big deal." He glared in the direction the Minister had left in. "We have to get to the bottom of this, Kermit." The noble king gripped his Keyblade tightly. "I feel something just awful is going to plague the world."

Kermit nodded. "Yes, I can feel it as well. A 'disturbance in the Force', as it was."

Mickey sighed. "Well…not like that. Come on, after that Monster Minister!"

_**--**_

"DAD!!" Lisa wept noisily, hugging her knees to her chest in the middle of Forest Springfield.

Bart, meanwhile, was just angrily punching a tree. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he shouted repeatedly each time he hit the tree. "Why'd he have to be so STUPID?!"

Lisa sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Bart, what are we going to do now?"

Bart ceased what he was doing and held his hands at his side, but they were shaking violently. "I don't know. You're the smart one!" He rounded on his sister. "I guess…we have to rescue Homer."

"Just the two of us?" Lisa said. "We're just kids, Bart."

He sighed, and kneeled down next to his sister. "Did that stop us before?" Bart asked.

Lisa looked to his face, seeing him smirk whimsically. She smiled as well. "Yeah."

"All right!" Bart helped Lisa to her feet. "We're off to save our dad from the clutches of a maniac – again! You use your skills as a wiz kid."

"And you use your…" Bart smiled excitedly for what he was going to contribute to the group. "Er…use your 'Bart-ness'!"

"Yeah! My 'Bart-ness'-Hey, wait a minute!"

"Quiet!" Lisa shushed. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda had beans for breakfast…"

"Not that! Listen."

Bart perked up his ears, and definitely heard a rustling sound from around them. "Do you think it's those Beagle Boys?" he whispered.

"I don't know…" Lisa pulled out her jump rope and Bart quickly whipped out his slingshot and loaded it.

"Come out and we'll hurt you!" Bart shouted.

"Don't you mean, 'OR we'll hurt you'?" Lisa deadpanned.

"No, I meant it as it was."

It jumped out. "AAH!!" Bart screamed.

"AAH!!" Lisa screamed.

"AAH!!" a strange, blue creature screamed. It was a two-foot tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He had mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Its head was large, with two long ears. A small horn poked where his nose would be. It had large, five-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as three-toed feet with short claws. A yellow V-shaped mark was between his large pinkish eyes.

"Eat rock, creature from hell!" Bart shouted, firing a rock dead-on at the creature's forehead.

"Yow!" it yelped, rubbing his attacked area. "What the heck was that for?!"

"It talks," Lisa gasped, and then tugged on Bart's sleeve. "Bart, I think that's a Digimon."

"You mean one of this weird-as-hell Japanese monsters you find on the internet, but don't give a crap about it unless you followed it since the very first season it came out in and that they are obvious rip-offs of Pokemon?" Bart asked.

"Well…pretty much," Lisa nodded.

"Cool! Let's have it kill stuff!" Bart grinned deviously.

She slapped the upside of his head. "No, Bart." Lisa cautiously approached the Digimon. "Hi, I'm sorry for what my brother did. He's a bit of an idiot. I'm Lisa Simpson."

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?" Bart said, joining his sister.

"The name's Veemon," the Digimon answered. "Sorry, but I'm a bit in a rush." Veemon quickly started running.

"For what?" Lisa asked.

He turned back for a brief moment. "Not for. 'From,'" he answered cryptically.

"You catch that?" Bart asked Lisa.

Veemon pointed behind them. "Just take a look for yourselves."

The two Simpson children looked over their shoulders to see approaching dark monster – the Heartless. "I've read about them…" Lisa whispered fearfully. "Those are Heartless!"

"So they're like DMV workers?" Bart asked.

"RUN!!" Lisa screamed, running for her life with Bart and Veemon.

_**--**_

Lisa, Bart and Veemon inhaled deeply, fatigued from fleeing from the carnivorous Heartless. "So," Bart said, breath labored. "Veemon, was it? Do you think you can help us out? Our dad has been 'trophy-ized' by some weird ink blot thing and we need help to rescue him."

"Sure, why not?" Veemon shrugged. "I'm kinda looking for a friend of mine, too. Maybe we'll find him along the way."

"Thanks," Lisa smiled appreciatively. "Hey, look! It's Lake Springfield!" Lisa ran to a crystal-clear lake laying a few yards ahead. She scooped up some water with her hands and drank from it. "Good thing they finally cleaned it ever since that 'Dome' incident." A saddened look crossed her face. "And dad was the cause of it. Heh, he always did do stupid things."

"Lis…" Bart sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, kids, look!" They looked in the direction Veemon was pointing and saw a crashed, modified school bus.

"How the hell did that get there?" Bart pondered.

"Maybe Otto drove high again," Lisa deadpanned, but the group suddenly felt the ground shake beneath them. They looked frantically around for the source and finally looked at the lake. The water was rippling, and began shaking violently. Exploding from the lake was a massive creature that looked like a metallic sea serpent.

"It's MetalSeadramon!" Veemon gasped, taking a few steps back from the awesome sight of the Digimon.

"Another one? Cool! Anyone got a 'Digi'-ball?" Bart laughed at his joke.

"Now's not the time, Bart!" Lisa snapped. MetalSeadramon's eyes darted around and found its prey in the form of two children and a little Rookie-level Digimon. It roared ferociously, whipping its tail forward and latched itself around the three. "We're captured!" Lisa shouted.

"It's gonna eat us!" Veemon cried.

"Let it be known that I, Bart Simpson, leave NOTHING to Milhouse Van Houten!" Bart said.

But just then the crashed school bus' top exploded, and fired its pilot into the air. "What the-?" the three captured mumbled. The pilot fired a strange gun built from 2x4 technology at MetalSeadramon. It cried out in pain, releasing Bart, Lisa and Veemon. The pilot clicked his heels together twice, activating the rockets built into his shoes that blasted his forward as he caught the trio. They landed on the ground as the pilot landed slowly in front of them, smirking confidently. He was about ten-years-old, wore a red shirt, white pants and a pair of brown shoes. But the most notable features were his dark sunglasses and his unusually bald head.

"Who the hell are you?" Bart asked discourteously.

The pilot was flabbergasted. "Is that what you say to your rescuer?!" he snapped.

"It is when you're saved by some kid with fancy gadgets, a pair of (admittedly) cool sunglasses, and a bald head," Bart said lifelessly.

"Oh, what's going on with kids these days…" the pilot grumbled, slapping his forehead. "I'm am Numbuh 1, operative of the Kids Next Door organization that uses 2x4 technology to combat the tyranny of adults and teenagers, and protecting the rights of kids everywhere."

"Tyranny. Of. Adults," Lisa said slowly.

"Is he retarded?" Veemon asked.

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 shouted angrily. "I just saved your lives! Don't you have any gratitude?!"

"Dude, we're kids. We HAVE no gratitude," Bart said, rolling his eyes.

"Watch out!" Lisa shouted, pointing behind Numbuh 1.

MetalSeadramon and rose from the lake once again as it began charging a beam from its nose. "I've got it," he said determinedly. MetalSeadramon unleashed a powerful blast of energy at the Kids Next Door operative. Numbuh 1 quickly reacted by activating a gadget that formed a force field around him, repelling the attack back at its owner. The colossal Digimon took its own attack, completely obliterating it into digital data.

"Cool…" Bart, Lisa and Veemon whistled simultaneously.

"Well, my job here is done," Numbuh 1 said. "Now to return to my original operation. Try to not get into anymore trouble." He about-faced and started marching away.

"Hey, wait!" Bart shouted, grabbing Numbuh 1 by the back of his shirt. "You've got to listen: Our dad had been turned into a trophy by some weird gun by this giant ink blot…"

"Sorry, but that's none of the KND's concern," Numbuh 1 said, continuing his assignment.

Bart groaned, slapping his forehead. "Okay, just look at this, secret agent man." He grabbed Numbuh 1's face and turned it to Lisa. "Can you possibly say 'no' to _this?_"

"Please, Numbuh 1," Lisa said sweetly, clasping her hands together. "I miss my dad, and want him back."

"Ooh…" he moaned. "Fine!" He glared at Bart. "You just HAD to play the innocent little sister act, didn't you?"

"Yup," Bart smirked, pounding fists with Veemon.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

NL: And Veemon and Numbuh 1 joined the group! In case you're wondering, Veemon is playing Pichu.

Mystery: Fantastic. Now remember, if you still want to see me make sarcastic comments to NL, say so in a review! Read and Review, please!


	6. Separating Sibs

NL: Greetings, Users! Sorry, I've been in a _Tron_ mood.

Mystery: Yeah… Enjoy the chapter, folks!

_**Chapter 6 – Separating Sibs**_

Bart and Veemon cheerfully dragged an annoyed and reluctant Numbuh 1 up to a cliff area as Lisa held the rear. "So, Numbuh 1?" Lisa spoke up curiously to break the silence. "What was your mission you were speaking of earlier?"

"That's Top Priority, Need-to-Know, Pinky Swear classified information," Numbuh 1 said.

"Tell us, or we'll wet willy ya!" Bart said, sticking his right index finger into his mouth and pulling it out as it left behind a slobbery trail of saliva.

Numbuh 1 gagged. "Oh, fine!" He glared at the young Simpson child. "You just _love_ getting your way, don't you?"

"If it pays off," Bart shrugged indifferently.

Numbuh 1 sighed, "All right. One of the operatives of my sector had been captured and I was chasing after the tacky RV aircraft that is holding my teammate captive."

Bart, Veemon and Lisa paused in their walk to stare at Numbuh 1. "Are you off your meds?" Veemon asked.

"I'm extremely serious!" Numbuh 1 snapped. "One of my friends had been captured! I even have a list of the adults and teenagers who had taken part in it!" Numbuh 1 reached into the inside of his shirt, pulled out a rather dirty and battered folder, and opened it to reveal eight photographs. One was a picture of a large, fat cat. Another was of an aged duck with a long beard and in Scottish clothes complete with a kilt. The third person was a tall, lanky mouse with a long nose. The fourth was of a teenaged, Asian boy with blue hair and dressed in an eccentric costume. The fifth was of a man with slick hair, a scar across his nose, had a cigar in his mouth, was dressed in fancy clothes with a green coat over it, and had a golden hook for a left hand. The sixth picture was of another teenaged boy but with blonde hair and dressed in black armor. The seventh was of a rather Crypt Keeper-type old man with a sinister look on his face. And the final one was of-

"Hey, that's that Phantom Blot guy!" Bart shouted, pointing at his father's captor's photograph. "He's the one who dad-napped our dad!"

"No, Bart. It's still 'kidnapped,'" Lisa corrected.

"And that's Ken Ichijouji!" Veemon exclaimed, pointing at the picture of the teenager with blue hair. "Or 'Digimon Emperor' he prefers. He's been a major threat to us Digimon for a while now by converting us to evil with his Dark Rings. I didn't even know he was a part of this!"

"You're kidding?" Numbuh 1 said, his eyes widening with shock. "Hmm…" he mused. "Maybe it wasn't coincidence that we ran into each other."

"Does that mean you're actually gonna help us find our dad and Veemon's friend?" Lisa asked, a bubble of hope building in her.

He smiled and nodded. "You've got it. We've got to get to the bottom of this plan of theirs."

"Thank you so much!" Lisa squealed happily, throwing her arms around the Kids Next Door operative and making him blush in embarrassment.

"Er, you're welcome," Numbuh 1 stammered, but his eyes quickly darted behind Lisa. "WATCH OUT!"

He tackled her, Veemon and Bart to the ground as a large blob of ink flew over their heads and hit a tree with enough force to knock it to the ground. "What the heck was that?!" Veemon shouted.

"It's HIM!" Bart snarled, pulling out his slingshot and aimed it for the sneering face of the Phantom Blot.

However, Lisa just felt a chill run down her spine. The Blot was certainly intimidating, but there was something different about him – something disturbing. Nevertheless, she readied her jump rope as Veemon assumed a battle stance and Numbuh 1 pulled out one of the KND's standard two-by-four technology weapons in the form of a slab of wood connected to a saw and a magnet.

_Kids Next Door S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R._

_Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear_

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!" Numbuh 1 cried.

Bart, Lisa and Veemon (once again) stared at him. "What…the hell was _that?_" Bart asked.

"Er, that's what I always shouted before my team goes into battle," Numbuh 1 explained. "Something of a battle cry, you know?"

Bart shook his head. "Forget I asked."

"**Vee-Headbutt!**" Veemon shouted, charging at the Blot and headbutting him with tremendous force at his abdomen.

"And what's THAT?!" Bart snapped, but shook his head. "Forget it!" He quickly loaded his slingshot and fired several rocks for the Blot, but the Blot dodged the barrage of attacks. The Blot swung his arm back for Bart, but Lisa quickly lassoed her jump rope around the arm and locked the villain in place.

"Now, Veemon!" she shouted.

"Got it!" Veemon grinned as he reached behind his back and pulled out a Smash Ball. "I always wanted to try this!" He slammed the Ball on the ground, shattering it and began glowing with radiant lights. "Veemon digivolve to…" The little Digimon began growing in size until he was well over eight feet and grew massive, white wings. "ExVeemon!" the freshly evolved dragon cried. ExVeemon crossed his arms around his chest as it grew with energy. "**Vee-Laser!**" He unleashed a powerful blast in the shape of an X from his chest that engulfed the Phantom Blot. With the power of the Smash Ball fading, ExVeemon returned to his Rookie form of Veemon as the Blot had been transformed into a trophy.

"All right!" Bart and Veemon cheered, sending each other high-fives.

"Did-did I even do anything?" Numbuh 1 moaned in disappointment.

"Hey, you saved us last chapter; get over it," Lisa deadpanned.

Bart walked over to the Phantom Blot's trophy and smirked at it arrogantly. "Ha! Not so tough now, are ya?!" He attempted to kick the trophy, but it had dissolved into little dark particles, making Bart fall on his buttocks. "I didn't do anything!" Bart yelped, crawling backwards across the ground.

"Trophies are supposed to be indestructible…" Lisa whispered. "What happened?"

"It must've been a duplicate made from the Heartless," Numbuh 1 pondered.

Veemon then asked, "Then where the heck is the real-YOW!" He quickly leaped to the air as a black energy arrow narrowly connected with him.

The group of four looked to a group of rustling bushes. Emerging from them was the true, foreboding Phantom Blot carrying a dark cannon he had used on Homer. "Blast it all," he sighed as the four readied themselves. "I was so hoping that duplicate of myself could've kept you busy long enough for me to capture you all. Oh, well. Never let a pitiful video game creation do a job of a madman." He pulled in the cannon's trigger, firing multiple arrows.

"Bring it, you Batman-rogue-wannabe!" Bart shouted, just barely escaping an explosion created by one of the cannon's attacks.

"No!" Numbuh 1 pulled Bart back. "It's getting too hot here! We've got to retreat!"

Grabbing the others, Numbuh 1 quickly hopped off the cliff. One last arrow crashed at the edge of the cliff, creating another explosion and sent the four flying through the air – and Lisa was blown in a completely opposite direction.

"BART!!" she screamed.

"LISA!!" Bart cried, reaching his hand out for her futilely. It all seemed like slow motion to him as his sister disappeared into another part of the forest, leaving Lisa all alone.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

NL: Whoa! Lots of plot revelation in this chapter!

Mystery: Screw that, Lisa has been separated from the others!

NL: Oh… Read and Review, please.


	7. The PowerPuff’s Guilt

_**Chapter 7 – The PowerPuff's Guilt**_

_The city of Townsville…_

"Coloring! Coloring!" Bubbles sang blissfully as she sat on a park bench, scribbling carelessly a picture of herself and her sisters. "Coloring is so much fun!" squealed Bubbles, a sweet little girl, with large blue eyes and blonde hair tied into two pigtails – and one of Townsville's superpower endowed protectors. Satisfied with her drawing, Bubbles hugged it tightly and flew through the air to show her sisters. Yes, I typed "flew". But Bubbles grew cold, and began shivering. Looking into the sky, she saw large masses of dark clouds were forming. "Oh, no! My drawing will get soaked!" she cried, quickly folding the paper away into her pocket. But a ruined drawing was the least of her worries –

_SLAM_

Bubbles had barely avoided the attacking tentacle; landing on her knees, she saw what looked like a giant-sized, purple octopus doll with a tiny hat on its head. "Mr. Octi?" Bubbles squeaked. Mr. Octi raised another of its eight tentacles for another attempt. Bubbles gasped, and hastily started running away as the tentacle came crashing down where she once stood. "Help!" she shouted, having completely forgotten she had powers. "Help – yipe!" Bubbles yelped, tripping over a loose tree root, and got her foot caught. She frantically tried to free herself, but the colossal octopus doll had already caught up to her. Bubbles closed her eyes and held her head, whimpering as Mr. Octi prepared to deliver the final strike.

"Hey, octopus! Back off from my sister with those tentacles!"

Bubbles opened her eyes, just as another little girl threw a powerful punch into the face of Mr. Octi, knocking the doll away a few yards. Bubble gasped in relief, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup looked much like her sister, only she had green eyes and black hair without pigtails. Also unlike Bubbles, Buttercup just seemed to emit an air of toughness and confidence that Bubbles lacked. "What the heck are you doing out here, Bubbles?!" Buttercup reproached as she easily freed her sister from the tree root. "Don't you know that all over the world that Heartless have been invading cities and towns?"

"Heartless?" Bubbles repeated confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer, but Mr. Octi had gotten back up. "Oh, so you want some more, huh?" she smirked, waving her hand for it to come. "Bring it on!" Mr. Octi charged at the two girls, its multiple tentacles slamming into the ground, creating massive holes. Buttercup simply said, "Too easy." She narrowed her eyes, focusing her attack, and fired twin lasers from her eyes, completely incinerating the octopus doll.

"Whoo!" Bubbles cheered, hopping up and down and waving a pair of pom-pons she somehow produced. "Go, Buttercup! Go, Buttercup! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

"Cut it out, Bubbles, that isn't cool," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

Bubbles gasped, pointing behind Buttercup, "Look!" She turned her head and frowned. Emerging from the flaming remains of Mr. Octi was what seemed like a robot with multiple mechanical limps that once handled the doll's tentacles; within the robot's glass cockpit was (strangely enough) a helmet-clad monkey.

"Mojo Jojo!" both Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, it is I! Mojo Jojo!" the monkey said with odd declaration. "It was I, Mojo Jojo, who was controlling this robotic children's toy, which I, Mojo Jojo, have built!"

"What are you up to this time, Mojo?" Buttercup demanded.

"That is for me, Mojo Jojo, to know and for you to find out…which is never!" Mojo Jojo pressed a button, causing the robot he piloted to charge for the two PowerPuff Girls once again.

"Bring it on!" Buttercup grinned hungrily, flying high into the air. Bubbles watched in awe as Buttercup evade all of the attacks Mojo's robot threw at her and fought back with the occasional punch and kick. Her sisters have always just been so brave and confident, but she herself never was like that. Bubbles sighed sadly.

"Time to finish it up," Buttercup said as she reached behind her back, drawing out a Smash Ball. She dropped it down and bounced it a bit with her knees like a soccer ball, and finally shattered it with a swift kick. Feeling the power of the Smash Ball flowing through her body, Buttercup began spinning. Mojo Jojo watched on with a puzzled look when he should really be attacking her before she got the chance to complete her attack (I'm looking right at you stupid RPGs!). Buttercup had created a staggering green tornado that easily towered over even Mojo's tall robot. The Tornado Buttercup sucked in a screaming Mojo, completely ripping his robot into little greasy pieces of metal. The tornado died away, leaving only Buttercup with a smug look as she held up the defeated Mojo.

"Way to go, Buttercup!" Bubbles applauded gleefully.

"Eh, it's Mojo," Buttercup shrugged, floating back to the ground, dropping the knocked-out monkey. "He's always easy."

"But what about the time he tricked us into building his home, created evil monkeys, and began destroying Townsville by injecting himself with more Chemical X so that he'd grow into a giant monster that really reminded me of those Japanese movie monsters that were really guys in cheesy rubber suits?" Bubbles asked.

"That doesn't count," Buttercup said, grabbing Bubble's head, giving her a noogie, and released her. "Still, I can really use a challenge…"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Well, how about from me?" Buttercup and Bubble's heads whipped upward as they saw Pete standing atop a metal jungle gym. He waved to them casually. "Hey there, kiddies!"

"Watch out, Bubbles!" Buttercup warned, standing between her sister and Pete. "That fat cat completely destroyed an entire stadium of people."

"What?" Bubbles gasped, covering her mouth. "All those…poor people…"

"Eh, it just came out that way," Pete shrugged callously. "Things just happen when you're carrying out some plans. Oh! And speaking of which." Pulling from behind his back, Pete heaved as he aimed his Dark Cannon for Buttercup. "Say cheese!"

"That's so lame!" Buttercup snapped as she easily dodged a shot from the Dark Cannon. Growling, Pete pulled the Cannon's trigger rapidly, but Buttercup avoided each arrow – she even made a small pirouette to annoy him, which did the trick. Growing frustrated, Pete turned his attention to the other PowerPuff Girl.

"NO!" Buttercup yelled as Bubbles stood rooted on the stop, too afraid to move. Pete pulled the trigger and the dark arrow headed dead for Bubbles –

But it hit Buttercup instead as she shoved her sister out of the way. "BUTTERCUP!" she screamed as the dark clouds in the sky finally began to rain. Bubble's eyes were blank as she stared unblinkingly at the dead-like statue of her sister.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" Pete guffawed as he leaped down from the jungle gym and picked up Buttercup's statue. "One down!" He turned to the comatose Bubbles. "One to go."

Finally regaining her senses, Bubbles flew away at top speed from the cat-man that took her sister, unwilling to look back at her failure to help.


	8. Star Wars Episode VII: Snoogans

_**Chapter 8 – Star Wars Episode VII: Snoogans**_

Lisa slowly crept through the outer regions of Forest Springfield, alone and afraid. She held her hands together fretfully, wondering how on earth she was going to locate her brother and the others. She felt so hopeless. "Come on, Lisa!" she said, slapping herself across the face. "Stop feeling bad for yourself. You are a child prodigy for crying out loud! Think of something…." Lisa inhaled deeply and exhaled, closing her eyes, pondering quietly –

Until she heard rustling in the bushes. Lisa screamed frightfully and quickly ran away as quickly as possible out of Forest Springfield into a nearby town.

_**---**_

"I find the prices here totally outrageous!" the bright PowerPuff Girl, Blossom, said irately to the Quick Stop clerk behind a counter. "I mean two-fifty for just a _pack of gum_?"

"I'm sorry, little girl," Dante Hicks said, "but I don't decide on the prices. You'll have to take up with the owner."

"Oh, you better believe I will!" Blossom said. "I'll have this establishment torn down from lack of customer courtesy!"

"Why does God hate me?" Dante bemoaned, slapping his right hand over his eyes.

"I dunno about that, but you hear about those Heartless attacks, Dante?" Randal Graves asked, reeling backward dangerously on the chair he sat on, perusing through an interesting magazine called _JUGS_. "Apparently some otherworldly, dark, ball-knocking creatures created from the darkness within peoples' hearts have invaded the world."

"Of course I heard, everyone knows," he replied, handing Blossom her change from a five dollar bill she paid for her gum. "A whole group of evil guys are attempting to take over the world – again."

"You know what I don't get?" Randal said, rolling up his magazine into a scroll and slipping it into his back pocket. "Why the hell are they even called Heartless? I mean that they're the _heart_ of people. The same goes for those damn Nobodies. They're the _bodies_ of the people when they become Heartless. It's like a giant friggin' misnomer! It makes no sense! So Heartless should be called Nobodies, and Nobodies be called Heartless! At least that No Limit 5 had the right idea with his Soulfuls in his _Kingdom Hearts_ fanfic."

"You read fanfiction?" Dante asked monotonously.

"Oh, believe me! It's only to look at the hot anime lemon stories!" Randal assured his friend, waving his hands defensively. "But none of that yaoi crap. What's up with these stinkin' fan girls?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dante sighed, resting his chin in his hand on the counter.

"You won't believe the kind of stuff they have on that website," Randal said, unfurling his magazine again. "Almost everything on there is two guys giving each other tongue. That's sick! And what's with all the girls liking the emotional baggage group in stories?"

"I guess they are the ones girls like to give hugs to because of their tragic stories," Dante shrugged.

"What a load of bull crap!" he declared. "I can tell you as a fact that there's no one like THAT in the real world. Those teenaged girls really need to get a reality check." Randal grumbled as he turned on his laptop, "Pairing Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi together like that – disgusting!"

Dante peeked curiously over Randal's shoulder. "And some of these guys aren't teenagers OR girls," he said.

"Ugh!" Randal slapped his forehead. "What is WRONG with these people?" His eyes narrowed and his brows curled up as he leaned in close to his laptop's screen. "_Crossover pairings_…?" He was silent for a few moments before infuriatingly screaming, "WHO THE HELL IS DANNY PHANTOM AND JUNIPER LEE?"

"Snootch to the nootch!" a blonde-haired man with a black tuque boomed as he kicked open the door to the Quick Stop. Walking behind him was a stout, heavyset man with a beard, long coat with a black pin, a backwards baseball cap, and a lit cigarette in his hand. "Jay and Silent Bob in the hizzouse!"

"Oh God," Dante bemoaned wretchedly, rubbing his temples. "Not _them_…."

Jay walked up to the two clerks and said, "Hey, Clerks. I'll take two boxes of smokes, twenty bags of Cheesy Poofs, and forty packs of beers." He waved Silent Bob forward as he went off to browse the store.

Dante ignoring the fact that Jay was stealing white flour (for whatever reason), he asked as he dropped the items into several brown bags, "So, where are you two heading off to?"

"We're off to join the (BLEEP!) resistance!" Jay said as he conspicuously inconspicuously slipped a bag of flour into his pocket. "You know, against those (BLEEP!) Heartless?" He looked around. "What the (BLEEP!) is that?"

"There's a resistance?" Randal asked lifelessly as he licked his thumb and then flipped a page on his magazine.

"You better believe it, my man!" Jay nodded, ignoring whatever that sound was before. "Man, those friggin' aliens invading our world like that? It's bull(BLEEP!)! Goddamn! What the (BLEEP!) is that? Anyway, yeah. Silent Bob and I couldn't take it anymore of their oppression and decided to rise up against those mother(BLEEP!)ers! We'll be like friggin' Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in _A New Hope_. Me as Obi-Wan 'cause I'm Jedi like that. Snoochie boochies!"

"What oppression?" Dante said incredulously, handing the brown bags to Silent Bob, whom dropped them into the pockets of his magical coat that holds anything and everything. He looked to Silent Bob as the chain-smoking man shrugged.

"So, yeah, we're stocking up on our essentials to fight those (BLEEP!)heads!" Jay said, nodding his head once and crossing his arms. Silent Bob gaped at him for a moment and did the same.

"Didn't we put a restraining order against you two?" Randal mumbled as he lowered his magazine.

"See you Clerks in a few days!" Jay grinned, running out of the Quick Stop with Silent Bob trotting after him.

"Well, at least that'll keep them out of our hair for a while," Dante sighed, dragging his hand through his hair – and shooting his eyes wide open. "Did they even pay for those?!"

Blossom, having already exited the Quick Stop, was fixing a model rocket ship she had built for a school project. Sticking her tongue between her teeth, Blossom carefully applied a chewed-up piece of pink gum to a broken-off fin of the ship, and then stuck it together with the rest of the ship. She smiled, "Perfect." But her jaw dropped right down as her entire model rocket was smashed into millions of plastic pieces. Blossom's eyebrows scrunched up dangerously as she looked up to see a massive Heartless made of multiple floating parts of a knight's armor, appropriately named Guard Armor. "Hey, I worked really hard on that!" Blossom shouted, pointing an accusing finger (hand?) at the Heartless. It responded naturally.

It threw its fist at her.

Blossom zipped away in time, appeared behind it, and smirked. "Where are your MANNERS?" With a powerful roundhouse, Blossom sent the torso flying away into a building's brick wall. But the remaining parts lingered around her. "Uh-oh." The Guard Armor's right hand snatched up the PowerPuff Girl; she gasped in pain as it tightened its gripping, crushing her. "Argh!" Blossom rasped as her eyes blinked closed, unable to free herself.

"Jay and Silent Bob to the rescue!" Jay hooted as he held up a hockey stick and smashed it cross the fist holding Blossom like a club.

The fist released Blossom, dropping her to the ground. Silent Bob quickly dashed in, sliding on his knees and catching her. Blossom breathed heavily as Jay dropped down beside her. "Thanks," she smiled appreciatively. "You guys really saved me over there."

"All part of the job, kid," Silent Bob said. He then noticed the broken hockey stick in Jay's hand, snatched it from him, and glared.

"What? It was like that to begin with, I swear to God!" he said, jamming his hands into his pockets and whistling innocently.

"Watch out, that thing isn't out yet," Blossom said, floating to their height level as the Guard Armor parts came together again; its feet stomped menacingly. The trio prepared themselves as the Guard Armor charged for them. They each took their own individual parts. Blossom flew higher and higher into the air as she evaded swipes from the Armor's left fist. Silent Bob wrestled with the right foot, occasionally gaining the upper hand but mostly getting crushed. Jay – well, was being Jay.

He ran around as the other foot stomped after him. "Hey, hey, I was only joking about (BLEEP!) your mother last night! Snoogans!"

The torso and remaining fist floated nonchalantly in the air, as though not even a threat, but it was all a ruse as it prepared for its ultimate technique. Finally, all the parts left their respected battles and came together again. "What's going on?" Blossom said as she, Jay and Silent Bob also assembled

"It looks like that Guard Armor Heartless was gathering power as we fought its individual parts. The longer the battle dragged on the more power it received. And now, it has enough of it to perform some sort of attack or transformation that might prove too powerful for the three of us to take down." Jay and Blossom stared at Silent Bob blankly. He quickly coughed and waved it off dismissively.

"Man, I knew you were smart but now you're just being a smart_ass_," Jay grumbled. Indeed, what Robert spoke was true. The Guard Armor slammed its hands to the ground, creating an earthshaking quake, but that wasn't the attack. It slowly flipped over on its head, its feet clenched together like hands, and its head flew upward on the "bottom" of its torso. The face piece slip up, revealing two of the most ravenous yellow eyes the trio have ever seen. It was now an Opposite Armor.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Blossom declared. "All it did was flip upside-down. What a load." Its new fist swung into all three of them, knocking the wind out of them and away about twenty feet. "Okay, maybe that was kind of cool…" she grunted. The Opposite Armor towered over the trio, clanking its fists forebodingly. They held their hands over their eyes as it reeled back its right fist for another strike.

However, just then, a jump rope flied through the air and wrapped itself around the Armor's arms and torso. Jay separated his index and middle finger to see what happened. "Buddy Jesus?"

The Opposite Armor stumbled backwards as Lisa Simpson pulled on her jump rope. "If you've got a Smash Ball, use it now!" she shouted hoarsely.

Jay and Silent Bob looked to each other, shrugged, and stood up. "Prepare yourselves, little bitches!" Jay bellowed heroically as he held up a glowing Smash Ball. "Together now." Jay placed it on the ground and nodded to Silent Bob. The both of them held up their elbows and jumped down, destroying the Smash Ball simultaneously. Jay and Silent Bob grinned as they glowed with power. They clapped hands and a great light shined from them, Blossom shielded her eyes from such a light. As the light died away, Blossom lowered her arms to a transformed Jay and Silent Bob. "Bluntman and Chronic have arrived!" Jay/Chronic declared, striking a pose along with Silent Bob/Bluntman.

"I'm glad this story's T-rated," Blossom muttered. Bluntman eyes darted around and saw a lightsaber-like device on his belt. He held out his hand, closed his eyes, and concentrated tremendously as he strained. The device flew from his belt and a bright green light saber erupted from its end, emitting a strange sound that sounded like bubbling.

"Whoa, Lunchbox!" Jay/Chronic gasped, slapping his forehead. "You're a real (BLEEP!)ing Jedi now!"

Silent Bob/Bluntman waved his hand. "Adventure, excitement, a Jedi craves not these things." Chronic nodded understandingly. Bluntman raised his bluntsaber and charged for the Opposite Armor, slashing to pieces the arms.

Chronic smirked as he held up his own bluntsaber – with twin sabers. However, he lowered one and took a blow from it. "Yeah…." Swinging his bluntsaber, Chronic hopped onto Bluntman's shoulders, flipped acrobatically through the air, and sliced the Opposite Armor's torso. Chronic landed behind the Heartless; for a moment, it looked like he didn't do anything – but the Armor then fell apart, right in the middle, and evaporated into darkness.

"I think George Lucas is going to sue someone," Blossom said, eyes wide. Bluntman and Chronic's Smash Ball abilities died away and they turned back to regular, old Jay and Silent Bob as the two girls walked to them. "Wow, you guys were really something!"

"Snoochie boochies, ladies. Snoochie boochies," Jay said. "Anyway, Silent Bob and I have got to go. Got to save the world, and all that."

As the two stoners turned their backs on Lisa and Blossom, the girls jumped in their way. "Hold up!" Blossom said. "I'm a PowerPuff Girl, and if something's wrong with the world we're here to fix it. I'm coming with you guys!"

"Please, I've got separated from my family," Lisa pleaded. "I can really use your help."

Jay groaned, "Aw man, last time I babysat some kids they got wasted." Silent Bob elbowed Jay's side. "Ow! Watch it, I'm really tender! Eh, all right. You little ladies can come. But you better not (BLEEP!) us up!"

Blossom slapped him. "Watch the language."

"Yes madam!"

_**End of Chapter 8**_

NL: Man, I love Kevin Smith….

Mystery: Anyway, this is the part of the story where NL created his own subplot of the Subspace Emissary! Jay and Silent Bob are playing the part of the Ice Climbers, but are introduced early.

NL: I thought they got jipped in the actual story….

Mystery: And the last PowerPuff Girl, Blossom, is playing Jeff Andonuts of _EarthBound_. NL hopes you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure didn't!

NL: I just hope everyone caught the references to – well, pretty much everything in existence.


	9. Going Digital

NL: Essteka, I don't HAVE to give well-rounded descriptions of how someone looks. I'm sure most people know what they look like without me having to making it full-blown like I did in _Link to Life_. The only ones I don't think they'd know what they look like are the Kevin Smith and/or _One Piece_ characters. No biggie.

_**Chapter 9 – Going Digital**_

Bubbles sat huddled underneath a jungle gym, weeping with her face buried in her arms. "Buttercup…" she sniffed, wiping away her tears. She had just abandoned her sister, how could she have done that? Both furious and upset, Bubbles whined as she departed the jungle gym, "What do I do now?" Not noticing where she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Ooh, oops. I'm sorry."

"Shh!" the teenaged boy with a pair of goggles around his head shushed.

"Hmm?" Bubble looked confused.

"Watch out," he whispered, gesturing outside the park.

Bubbles squinted her eyes, and then they shot wide open at the sight of the darkness spores gathering. "Are those the Heartless?" she gasped.

"You got that right," he nodded, reaching to his side. The boy took out a strange-looking device that resembled a digital pet.

"How the heck is a Tamagotchi gonna help us, stupid?" Bubbles said incredulously, throwing her hands up into the air.

The boy made a face fault and snapped, "First of all, my name's Tai! And secondly, this isn't some kind of toy; it's a Digivice!"

"All right, _Tai_, what's a 'Digivice'?" Bubbles made quotation marks with her fingers (hands?) as emphasize.

Tai smirked. "Glad you asked." The spores grouped and formed a rather large cluster of Heartless Shadow, Soldier, Large Body, and Air Soldiers. Tai held up his Digivice, a bright glow emitting from its face. Bubbles gazed in awe as a light shot from it, and standing on the ground where the light hit was a bizarre beetle-like creature. "Okay, Tentomon, let's go!"

"I don't believe it…" Bubbles whispered. "You're a flippin' rip-off of Pokemon!"

Tai and Tentomon grimaced. "There's no end to the war," Tentomon droned.

"Whatever," Tai sighed, and pointed to the Heartless. "Go!"

"Right!" Tentomon took to the air as his insectoid wings flapped open. "_Super Shocker_!" he cried as a rod of electricity fired from his antenna, taking out a series of Shadows and Soldiers. "_Final Spin_!" Tentomon took a dive, spinning and increasing in velocity. Jolts of electricity surrounded his body as he flew right through Air Soldiers, and finally struck the Large Body straight into its – large body, obliterating the last of the Heartless.

"Wow!" Bubbles squealed as Tentomon landed next to her. She gave the Digimon a hug and patted it. "You're so awesome!" She turned to Tai. "But not you; you didn't do anything."

Tai scowled. "No wonder no one wanted the Pokemon Trainer role," he groaned, closing his eyes mournfully. Bubbles and Tentomon screamed. Tai's eyes snapped open. "Huh!"

"Help us!" Bubbles cried; a new Heartless had snatched up Tentomon and her in its ribbon-like arm. It was tall, towering over even the largest oak tree in the park. With color patterns of a jester, the Trickmaster Heartless is appropriately named.

"This is bad," Tai said, taking a small step back as the Trickmaster stomped it axe-like foot toward him. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" With a battle cry, Tai charged for the Heartless Boss and latched onto its other arm. He yelled as the Trickmaster flung him all about.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Bubbles murmured.

"Yes, we are," Tentomon buzzed.

Refusing to let go, Tai attempted to think of a plan. Seeing the multiple stacks of alternating-colored heads sitting on the Trickmaster's thin body, he thought of one. "Hey clown, take this!" Shouting, Tai swung a kick at the Trickmaster's heads, knocking clean off its heads to the ground. With no heads to control it, the body crumbled and released Bubbles and Tentomon. Tai fell through the air several meters up, screaming, but he felt a tug on his shoulders. Looking up and grinning, he saw that Bubbles and Tentomon caught him. "Thanks, guys."

"We should be thanking you," Bubbles smiled as she and Tentomon set Tai gently down on the ground.

"I afraid the Trickmaster won't be staying like that for long," Tentomon said, eying the Trickmaster's limp arms as it gathered its fallen heads and swiftly stacking them again.

"Oh great…" Tai grimaced.

Meanwhile, an extremely thin girl dressed in a cute, little pink ballerina tutu with blonde pigtailed hair tiptoed gracefully across the street from the park. "La-la-la!" she sang in a shrill voice. "I'm Dee Dee and this is the fantastical unicorn!" she screamed, holding up her hand as a faux horn. Dee Dee giggled, "I can't wait to show this to Dexter, he'll just _love_ it!" But, upon hearing a loud explosion, Dee Dee turn in the direction where it came from and saw a tall monster something-or-another attacking a boy, girl, and weird bug. Not one to question such strange occurrences, Dee Dee said to herself, "Ooh, those people look like they need some help. Hmm, what would Pony Puff Princess do at a time like this?"

Dee Dee imagined a pretty, little pink pony head in a dream cloud, it screaming, "Go kick its sorry behind back to where it came from!"

"Of course!" Dee Dee giggled, slapping her forehead. Reaching behind her back, Dee Dee drew out her own personal Smash Ball. Assuming a pirouette position, she spun wildly, dropped the Small Ball, and destroyed it with a flying kick. "Hee-hee-hee!" she snickered as her size increased – and increased – and increased….

"It's no use," Tai grunted, his breath labored. "This thing isn't going down."

"What do we do?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Surrender?" Tentomon offered.

"NEVER!" Tai shouted melodramatically. Bubbles and Tentomon sighed.

The Trickmaster loomed over the weakened trio, and raised one of its flaming batons for its final kill. But then a giant, fleshy hand picked up the already massive Trickmaster. "What the hell?" Tai, Tentomon, and Bubbles blinked.

"Tee-hee-hee!" the gigantic Dee Dee smiled as she held the Trickmaster in the palm of her hand. "What a cute dolly! Let's play ball!" Dee Dee grinned deviously as she crumpled the lanky Heartless into a tiny (in her eyes) ball, and then spun her arm around in a circle as she reeled backward. With her tongue in-between her teeth, Dee Dee flung the Trickmaster out into the horizon so fast that it caught fire as it left. Holding her hand over her squinting eyes, Dee Dee declared, "You're OUT!"

"Did a giant ballerina just save us?" Tai garbled. Tentomon nodded pathetically.

"Oh you're so cool!" Bubble squealed as Dee Dee returned to her normal size, a little shorter than Tai. "You defeated that Heartless, saved us, and you know how to play baseball and do ballet!"

"Yeah…all in a day's work," Dee Dee said coolly, breathing on her knuckles and wiping it off on her front.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Tai said, walking away with Tentomon flying by his side, "but Tentomon and I really have to get going. We're trying to find some of my other Digimon friends as we take on the Heartless invasion."

"What a coincidence!" Dee Dee shouted obnoxiously, taking Tai's hand. "My brother, Dexter is working on one of his latest inventions to help against those nasty, stinky Heartless! Think you might run into him?"

"Who knows?" Tai shrugged. "But you're welcome to come along, if you want."

Bubbles looked away, thinking of how the Heartless and their generals took her sister. Her face grew with resolve and chased after Tai and Dee Dee. "Wait for me!" she called, but accidentally crashed into Tai again. She fell to the ground and looked up to a smiling Tai.

"Something tells me you want some help?" he asked. Bubbles was frowning, but then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

_**End of Chapter 9**_

NL: I wanted to make the ending of this chapter a bit different from last chapter's, making it so that Tai wanted Bubbles to come with them all along.

Mystery: That's really sweet of ya…. Anyway, we hope you figured out WHY we made Dee Dee's Final Smash like that! Oh, and Dee Dee is playing Louie from _Pikmin 2_.

NL: Yeah, I decided to swap out Tak for something I liked a little bit more….


	10. Bomb of Destruction

_**Chapter 10 – Bomb of Destruction**_

The amphibian-like Abraham "Abe" Sapien sat peacefully in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense library, seemingly enjoying a good book by a Mr. Lovecraft; but in reality was attempting to solve a Rubik's Cube. Thirty years and only solved two sides, he'll have you yet! His concentration broke and dropped the Cube as the B.P.R.D. building trembled. "Oh, even when Hellboy isn't here there's always some sort of trouble," Abe sighed, picking up his Cube and placing it on a tabletop as he walked out of the comfortable library.

Outside the wood-coated library was hallways of cold metal as Abe sauntered down them. He finally located what he was looking for, a computer on a wall with numerous screens of various rooms. Ignoring those, Abe brought up one of the outside. It seemed to be snowing. Abe raised an eyelid and turned to a conveniently-placed calendar beside the computer to make sure he wasn't being fooled; it was July. To much of his surprise, the "snowflakes" grouped together and formed a solid being. "Heartless," Abe gasped. Something glinted on the screen. "What was that?" Typing rapidly, Abe focused the screen on where it glinted. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that…a bomb?!"

The Monster Minister floated silently in the air as his little Kuriboh minions inserted their arms into the Subdark Bomb, activating its countdown. The Kuribohs looked to each other briefly and dropped their heads. The Monster Minister turned away and flew up. The Bomb went off; the Subdark orb growing large and dragging everything within its radius in.

Horrified, Abe scrambled down another hallway. Upon reaching a keypad, Abe quickly punched in a code of digits. Beside the keypad was a palm scanner and he placed his hand on it. Sidestepping, Abe placed himself before a retina scan. Suddenly, red lights flashed and klaxons blared as a laser gun dropped down from the ceiling and directed itself at Abe. Its red light focused on his forehead and he yelped, "Agent Number 555243!"

The laser promptly disappeared back into its socket as an unnoticeable plate slid up on the wall above the keypad a la _Star Trek_, revealing a variety of guns to choose from. A feminine voice greeted, "Welcome, Mr. Sapien. Good hunting."

"These security precautions, honestly," Abe groaned as he rolled his eyes, grabbing two semi-automatic pistols, an uzi, a shotgun and a submachine gun.

A large, foot-thick, steel-locked door exploded clean out of its frame. Abe, used to this sort of thing by now, turned and saw a series of Bandit and Luna Bandit Heartless invading the B.P.R.D. base. "Good thing it's Independence Day," Abe said, offhandedly making a reference to a certain movie also featuring a secret area. Honestly, folks, if I have to explain these damn references it won't be funny. You hear me? NOT FUNNY!

Abe looked around him confusedly. "Why do I have a strange feeling that I was part of an utterly ridiculous, fourth wall-breaking gag?" Ignoring it for now, Abe fired his two semi-automatics at the Heartless. The Heartless, never having faced a real-life weapon before, were caught off-guard by the swift bullets impaling their bodies. One Bandit touched its open wound and stared at its purplish blood. The Heartless screamed like a woman and promptly dropped dead.

Abe fought he way through the waves and waves of Heartless as he reached outside. Luckily, the Subdark space's radius hadn't reached the B.P.R.D. building. "Oh, this doesn't look good at all," he whispered as he approached the Subdark orb while still keeping his distance.

"_Spiral Twister_!"

"_Feather Strike_!"

Abe turned his head and swiftly jumped aside as a spinning, green flame and spinning blade-sharp feather hit the ground where he was standing just moments ago. Abe held up his uzi at two strange bird-like creatures flapping in the air over a young woman in blue with long red hair. "Biyomon, Hawkmon, don't stop!" the young woman said. "He's one of the Subdark generals!"

"Subdark generals?" Abe repeated.

"Right, Gwen!" Biyomon chirped, nodding.

"Most grieving," Hawkmon sighed.

Abe set down his gun and held up a hand. "I assure you, I am not your enemy!"

"Prove it," the young woman named Gwen demanded.

Abe held up his uzi again. The three of them gasped and flinched. He fired his weapon – destroying three Luna Bandits about to attack the girl and two Digimon. Gwen turned and saw the dissipating Heartless. "Huh, that works." She gasped. "Watch out!" Two glowing purple disks formed in her hands and she tossed them, slicing the head off a Fat Bandit Heartless.

"Thank you," Abe said and walked to the three. "Perhaps you can inform me of what is happening?"

"A whole bunch of Heartless is invading the world!" Biyomon said, panicky. "Heartless are…"

"I am aware what Heartless are," he assured her. "Continue."

Gwen continued, "A group of people called the Subdark generals were the ones who unleashed the Heartless, and they have built these bombs that created, well, you can see for yourself." She gestured to the Subdark space. "They stole my grandpa's motor home…" She saw Abe's bewildered look on his face. "Long story. In a nutshell, his motor home is full of high-tech alien machinery and they've converted it into a massive airship as their main mode of transporting these Subdark Bombs. I ran into these two as I was looking to recover my grandpa's RV."

"This is strange," Abe said, placing his hand on his chin. "I have heard of the Subdark before, but never have I ever heard of such a device that could bring the Subdark here."

"Or maybe it's bringing our world there!" Biyomon spoke up.

"That's silly," Gwen said. "Why would these guys want to bring out world into the Subdark?"

"That might not be entirely unsound," Abe said; Biyomon smiled smugly at Gwen. "I have read of a legend, a legend of a being that solely existed in the Subdark; a lonely being that sought a new plane for its home."

"You think that this thing is trying to take our world?" Hawkmon asked.

"Perhaps," Abe said. "But it's nothing I can confirm."

"Well, it's something," Gwen said. "But, in the mean time, our main priority is to get back my grandpa's RV before it can spread more of the Subdark."

Abe nodded. "Right."

"Look!" Hawkmon yelled, pointing into the distance. Everyone turned and squinted their eyes. A good kilometer away was the Monster Minister floating to Gwen and Ben's grandpa's airship.

"It's the Monster Minister!" Gwen shouted. She hopped into the air and landed on a larger purple disk as a platform. She held out her hand for the others. "Get on!"

The Monster Minister floated through the air, in the deepest thought, but ceased as it heard something approached. Turning around, it saw the speeding platform with its passengers of Gwen, Abe, Biyomon and Hawkmon. The Minister pushed a button, creating a com-link between him and the airship. "I'm being followed," he said in a deep and commanding voice.

"Ugh, can't you do anything right?" the Digimon Emperor's voice grumbled from the link. "All right, I'm sending something down." The Monster Minister disconnected the link and actually looked disappointed.

"We're almost there," Gwen said.

"Can't this thing move any faster?" Biyomon griped.

"Now, now, Biyomon," Hawkmon chided. "There is no need to rush. After all, it was the tortoise that won the race."

"I wasn't talking about that," she said, looking over her shoulder. "I'm just saying there's this giant centipede-like Heartless on our tail."

Everyone's eyes shot open and looked back. Slithering rapidly behind them was the long Pot Centipede Heartless with a body of pots. Gwen held out her hands and lowered the platform; everyone hopped off and readied themselves. Biyomon and Hawkmon flew straight for the Centipede, narrowly avoiding its electrified antenna. With the two Digimon keeping the Heartless preoccupied, Gwen and Abe unloaded their ranged attacks and destroyed part of the Centipede's potted body. Realizing their plan, the Pot Centipede raised its lower half and the antenna in its rear end stunned Biyomon and Hawkmon. "No!" Gwen yelled.

"This is growing dangerous," Abe said, reaching behind his back. "It's time to up our ante." He pulled out his Smash Ball and tossed it into the air. Spinning his semi-automatic, Abe pulled the trigger and shattered the Smash Ball. Abe spread out his hands and raised them, water emerging from the ground until it was twenty feet deep. The Pot Centipede floated helplessly in the water as Abe was in his element. Swimming with incredible speed, Abe threw multiple, lightning-fast punches at the Heartless as he swam past it. Abe swam down to the ground as the water drained back into the earth and the Pot Centipede was destroyed.

"All right, Abe!" Biyomon cheered as she latched onto the merman for hug.

"No time for that, look!" Abe pointed up at the rising Monster Minister with yet another Subdark Bomb. Abe pulled out his shotgun and fired, but the Minister easily evaded it. Shotguns are meant for close range. Gwen, Biyomon, and Hawkmon chased after the Minister into the air. Knowing that they're coming, he pushed a button and twin laser guns popped out the bottom of his platform. The lasers guns fired and nailed the two Digimon right in the chests. Biyomon and Hawkmon fell out of the sky as Abe ran underneath them and caught them. The laser guns, however, were having difficulty hitting Gwen, until one finally destroyed her floating disk. Gwen landed on her feet and cursed. The Monster Minister was going to get away with the Bomb.

"Hello, _Father_," a deep and gruff voice greeted the Minister sardonically. The Minister turned his sight to his front and saw a large, red demon hanging onto the Subdark Bomb, puffing away on a fine Cuban cigar. Hellboy smirked, "You've sinned." Pulling back his enormous stone right fist, Hellboy punched it straight into the Bomb. The Minister, startled by Hellboy's appearance, dropped the destroyed Bomb and the demonic prince to the ground and floated into the vacating airship.

"About time you got here, Red," Abe said, catching up with his fellow agent.

"I like to make an entrance," Hellboy shrugged. He stared at Gwen, Biyomon, and Hawkmon. "Who're your friends?"

"I'm Gwen Tennyson," she said. "And this is Biyomon and Hawkmon. We were trying to stop the Monster Minister."

"You don't say," he responded. "Well, it looks like we're in it together 'til it's done, huh?" They nodded. The five of them looked out into the horizon at the escaping RV airship, each thinking the same thing: They have to stop the Subdark from spreading.

_**End of Chapter 10**_

NL: Yeah, I decided to replace _Avatar_ characters with _Hellboy_, because…well, because I don't really like _Avatar_ and love _Hellboy_!

Mystery: Whatever. I hate them both. So, either way, you lose to me! Biyomon and Hawkmon are playing Plusle and Minun from the _Pokemon_ franchise. And NL wanted me to mention that this chapter's title is a reference to _Hellboy_'s first comic book mini-series.

NL: So…yeah. Until next time!


	11. DuckTales! Woo–hoo!

_**Chapter 11 – DuckTales! Woo-hoo!**_

"All right Mortimer, listen up!" Pete said authoritatively as he puffed up his chest. "I've already sent that Guard Armor doohickey Heartless after that red, pink? I dunno. After that red or pink Powerpuff Girl. Now I'm going to get that blue one. I need ya to take these trophies off ta the base, got it?"

The lanky anthropomorphic mouse waved his hand dismissively, reading a newspaper while sitting in a chair. "Yeah, yeah, I've got it."

Pete snatched the newspaper from Mortimer's hands, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. "I mean it, buddy! If that Huntsman guy catches wind that we might have been goofing off, we'd be tossed to the Heartless!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" He rolled his eyes. "Just because you were in the RPG doesn't make you superior to the rest of us. Though, I do dig these snazzy duds." Mortimer smirked as he examined his green and blue armor.

"Focus, Mouse, focus," Pete growled then pointed over to a rusty, red pickup truck with the trophies of Queen Minnie Mouse and Buttercup in the back.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty," Mortimer said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, got into the truck, and drove off toward the state Calisota.

_**---**_

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!" the duck-in-need-of-anger-management Donald Duck hummed in melody to _A-Hunting We Will Go_ as he exited his home in the city of Duckburg in a bathrobe. Still humming, Donald pulled out an envelope from his letter box. He peeked at the wax seal on the letter – it was in the shape of a familiar mouse's silhouette. Donald's eyes widened and feathers started sticking out from his head. "Oh, no…not again," he moaned in a near-incomprehensible, quack-like voice. Afraid to open it, Donald's hands twitched as they slowly ripped off the side of the letter. He took out the message inside and read it.

_Donald,_

_Mind picking up Goofy from New York City for me? I'm off to fight in a tournament against a new guy. It'll be over in five minutes, I tell ya! But, anyway, pick up Goofy. I think Daisy is with him too. Wink, wink._

_Thanks a lot, pal!_

_Mickey_

Donald breathed out. So it didn't have to do with going on an annoyingly long journey to save a bunch of worlds with a prepubescent teenager with spiky hair. "What a relief," he said and wiped away the sweat on his brow, which then rose. "What the heck is Goofy doing in New York City with Daisy?"

Ignoring the fridge logic at the moment, Donald snapped his fingers. A bright light flashed and Donald's bathrobe was replaced with a fancy blue shirt and hat with many zippers like something from a really plot-lame video game series from Square Enix. "Better get going." However, barely stepping outside his house's gate, Donald heard a sound. He looked up into a tree to see a white cat perched up on a branch. "Oh, are you stuck, girl?"

"Meow…" the cat responded.

"Don't worry, I'll get ya down." Donald dashed to his home's garage and brought back out a wobbling ladder. He propped up the ladder against the tree and began climbing it. "Just crawl right over," he said, holding out his hand. "Don't be scared. You won't get hurt."

"Oh, believe me, it won't be me who'll be getting hurt," the cat assured Donald.

Donald's eyes bugged out. "WAA, A TALKING CAT?!"

The cat pointed down with one of her gloved front paws. "Look."

Donald directed his eyes to where she was pointing and saw a sixteen-year-old teenager made completely out of pavement standing on the sidewalk with a long STOP sign on a pole in his hands. "What's up?" the teen greeted. He threw back his pole and swung it forward like a baseball bat, knocking the wind out of Donald's abdomen, sending the duck flying off into the air screaming.

"Going…" the cat-like Digimon, Gatomon, said.

"Going…" the teen named Kevin Levin added.

A twinkle sparkled in the sky. "GONE!" the two yelled.

Down dropped a trophy-turned Donald Duck as Kevin caught it. "Good distraction," he said.

Gatomon hopped gracefully out of the tree and landed on her hind legs. "Thanks; it's really easy when you lay on the cute kitty eyes." Gatomon demonstrated as her eyes widened as she held her paws together sweetly, sticking out a quivering lower lip.

Kevin turned his head as he heard the pitter-patter of a truck driving down the street. "Okay, he's coming. Get ready!"

"Commencing Operation 'Make It up as We Go Along'," Gatomon nodded. "Huh, reminds me of No Limit 5's writing style."

Mortimer Mouse idly moved the steering wheel to his truck with one finger as he drove along a street in Duckburg. "Eh, why do I have to always have to do all the work?" he grumbled, but then raised an eyebrow. "What the heck?" He stopped the truck, got off, and stared at the trophy of Donald, completely frozen with the eternal look of shock. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mortimer pondered for a moment and smirked. "If I bring the big boss the Rat King's Court Wizard I'll probably get a big reward…" His smirk grew to a wide grin as green dollar signs rung up in his eyes with a loud _ka-ching!_ "Ha-cha-cha-cha! Today's my lucky day!" Mortimer picked up Donald's trophy and lugged it onto the truck, with thoughts of big promotions in his mind.

"_Meow_…"

Mortimer looked down and saw a cat. "What, what? What do you want from me, eh? I'm busy!"

"Screw it."

Gatomon reeled back her arm and threw a punch directly to snout of the rat. Little stars flew around his head as Mortimer gurgled, "Stars? I'm in Hollywood!" He promptly dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kevin ran out from his hiding spot behind a mailbox (not a very good hiding place, mind you) and got into the truck. "Let's go!" He picked up and pulled into the truck Gatomon, and planted his foot on the gas petal, speeding off with the trophies of Queen Minnie, Buttercup _and_ Donald.

Once Mortimer regained his senses Kevin and Gatomon have already gotten away. "Lousy, stinkin' car jackers!" he snarled then stood up and brushed away dust on his armor. A terrifying thought went through Mortimer's mind. "Oh, no. I lost the trophies!" Mortimer's eyes darted left and right. "I'm in trouble! I'm boned! I'm screwed! I'm in a very uncomfortable position! What do I do?" Mortimer bit into his nails – even though he was biting into his armor. A light wind blew and a piece of paper slapped itself onto his face. Annoyed, Mortimer ripped off the paper and realized it was a letter. He glanced it over, shrugged, tossed it, and walked away. Before the letter could hit the ground, Mortimer's arm stretched like a rubber band and caught it. He read it again and smirked.

"Maybe a King's Captain of the Guards will make a good substitute…"

_**End of Chapter 11**_

NL: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having writer's block and school's been laying on the workload.

Mystery: That's your excuse everytime! (slaps his head)

NL: Yeah. Anyway, Mortimer Mouse of Disney is playing Waluigi from the _Super Mario_ series, and Gatomon of _Digimon_ is Jigglypuff from the _Pokemon_ games!

Mystery: And the chapter's title is…well, it's pretty damn obvious if you grew up in the 80's and 90's. See ya!


	12. Dragon Up!

_**Chapter 12 – Dragon Up!**_

In the thickest part of the famous Central Park's forest a teenage Asian boy and his Shar Pei dog searched for a magical object. The boy yawned widely, wondering why he, a fourteen year old teenager, wasn't at home playing video games with his best buds and was wandering around a forest with his six-hundred year old dog – no joke. "So, Fu, what exactly are we looking for again?" the boy asked.

"Did I just tell you ten second ago, Jake?" the dog, shockingly, replied.

"Yeah, but…" Jake looked around awkwardly, "I think we have to provide exposition." Fu Dog stared at him blankly. "Yeah, I'm freaked too."

Fu blinked and eyed you, the reader(s), suspiciously. "What IS that?" he asked as he leaned in close to the screen.

"Ignore it." Jake shrugged. "So what are we looking for?"

Shaking the odd feeling off, Fu pulled out from the flaps of his floppy skin (Jake gagged) a large purple book and flipped it open. "We are looking for, which I told you shortly before the arrival of whatever those things staring at us are, are these." The book's page projected a sort of astral image of five weapons: a red quiver of arrows with a bow, a pair of black gloves with razor sharp talons, a thorny whip with a blue grip, a pair of white leather boots, and sunglasses with two horns on the rims. "These are the Five Armaments of Draco. Draco was your ordinary blacksmith in the medieval ages. Bland, boring, but a nice guy. Draco, though, loved dragons. He loved how they flew through the sky, how they breathed fire, etcetera, etcetera. Finally deciding to be like a dragon, Draco forged these five ordinary everyday items out of magical materials and created these five magical objects that give the user the abilities of a dragon."

"Wow." Jake whistled, impressed. "That's some fancy bling."

"Yeah, nice way of putting it," Fu deadpanned as he shut his book. "And the reason we're looking for them is 'cause you lost your dragon powers just when the Heartless came invading!"

"How was I supposed to know that glowing rock would sap out my dragon powers?!" Jake shouted and slapped his forehead.

"Oi, oi…" Fu groaned. "It doesn't matter. Hopefully the Five Armaments will restore your powers. Now, come on. I heard from Big Ernie that the Bow and Arrows of Eternal Flames are around here somewhere."

"All right, dragon fire!" Jake whooped, punching the air. "Watch out Heartless, 'cause the American Dragon's gonna be coming back with a vengeance!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fu Dog dug into the ground. "Let's just get looking."

"Hey, Fu, is this it?" Jake asked as he held up the quiver, bow and arrows known as the Bow and Arrows of Eternal Flame.

Fu's jaw dropped wide open. "How did you find it?!"

"I found it awhile ago," Jake said with a shrug. "I thought they looked cool so I picked them up."

Fu frowned, closed his eyes, and shook his head weakly. "Oi, oi, I'm getting too old for this…." Suddenly, a cell phone's ring tone rang in tune to _Mickey Mouse March_. Fu reached into his flaps again, produced the ringing phone, and flipped it open. "Hey, Fu Dog here. Oh, hey, Lao Shi! Yeah…yeah, I'm helping Jake search for the Armaments right now. Uh-huh…mmm-hmm…really? All right, if you say so." Fu shut his phone and said awkwardly, "Er, yeah…Jake? I've got to meet up with your Gramps. You've got to look for the rest of the Armaments yourself."

"What?!" Jake protested. "How the heck am I supposed to find them? I don't know where they are!"

Fu threw his book into Jake's hand. "It's all in there. Don't worry about it!" Fu began walking away when he turned his head back to Jake with a frown. "Yeah, um, we're really counting on you this time, Jake. All of us."

"Hey, like you said, don't worry about it!" Jake said, puffing out his chest arrogantly. He pointed to himself. "I'll take care of everything!"

Fu Dog sniffed and wiped away a tear in his eye. "Oh, our little Jakey's all grown up. And I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Fu pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with a bone-shaped crest.

"Jeez, Fu Dog, get a grip." Jake grimaced, then smiled and waved. "See ya later, dawg! Um, you know what I mean."

As soon as Jake ran off with the quiver of arrows and bow strapped securely over his shoulder, Fu Dog sighed. "You're going to need all the help you can get for this one, Jake…."

_**---**_

"Oh, these are so pretty!" an anthropomorphic duck named Daisy cried as she picked a patch of flowers in a park despite the large DON'T PICK THE FLOWERS! sign in red letters next to her. "What do you think, Goofy?"

"_SNOOOOOOOOOOOORE!_" An anthropomorphic dog, Goofy, slept peacefully on a flat rock with his hands behind his head.

"I agree, I should pick some more!" Daisy hummed as she sat on her knees. "Ooh!" She spotted a particularly beautiful flower with soft petals and shiny leaves, and reached out to pick it –

Until a teenage boy stomped it flat as he ran by. "Hey!" Daisy snarled, grabbing the boy's ankle and sending him crashing face-first onto the ground. "You just stepped on the flower that I was about to pick!"

"Yow, that hurt!" Jake snapped as he rubbed his throbbing nose. "What's your problem, lady?!"

"You are!" Daisy shouted as a little, black spot dropped on her bill. She narrowed her eyes and blew the spot away. "You should watch where you're going!" Five more spots landed on her head. Daisy brushed them off. "As I was saying…" A mess of black slush fell all over her head. Annoyed, Daisy screamed, "What's with this stupid black snow?!"

Thanks to her scream, Goofy awoke with a start. "YAAH!" He yelped and sprung high into the air. Unsure what was going on, Goofy asked, "Did something happened?"

Jake grew solemn, and looked into the sky as he reached for an arrow and loaded it into his bow. "You guys _may_ want to run for cover."

Goofy and Daisy looked up as well, and gasped. The Subdark warship's shadow loomed over them, releasing a flurry of the Heartless spores over the large park, creating the deadly creatures. Their ominously glowing eyes staring at the three with delight. "Oh, no!" Goofy cried. He reached behind his back and produced a large, gray shield with an emblem of three circles that looked like a mouse's head. "It's the Heartless!"

"You know about them?" Jake asked, surprised.

"No, he yelled out the first thing that popped into his head," Daisy said sarcastically. "Of course we know!"

"Watch out!" he shouted, releasing one of his unlimited supply of arrows. The arrow spun straight and true, its tip bursting into fire as it impaled a Powerwild Heartless' torso. The Powerwild shrieked terribly as its entire body caught fire.

"Gawrsh," Goofy muttered, "that's pretty violent for a scene featuring some folk like us."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Well, um, er…." Goofy looked uncertainly at you, the reader(s). "I'm not too sure." He turned back to Jake, and saw the young teen unloading arrow after arrow at the incoming Heartless. "But it doesn't matter; we've got to help that kid!"

As the dog-man charged into battle, his shield smashing into crowds of Heartless, Daisy called after him, "Shouldn't we alert the King?" Seeing that he didn't respond, she sighed. "All right. I suppose I better help." Daisy raised her right palm, a bright and warm orb of light glowed from it. "Pearl!" she exclaimed, unleashing the orb. It zipped through the air; left and right; up and down; zig and zag; all sorts of directions as its holy power incinerated all Heartless that came into its path.

"I hope we're not gonna get any lip about this being witchcraft or a new religion," Jake mumbled to himself as he destroyed the last remaining monkey Heartless with an arrow through its right eye. He smiled to Goofy and Daisy. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"Twas nothing," Goofy said with a big grin on his face. "I've been dealing with these sort of guys for years."

Daisy humphed and crossed her arms. "I'm still angry with you," she stated.

"What? About that flower?" Jake asked in disbelief. "Get over it, there's more important things for me to deal with right now!"

Daisy sniffed and turned her head, frowning. Annoyed with herself, Daisy said, "Oh, all right. All right. I'm Daisy."

"The name's Goofy," he said as he shook Jake's hand.

"Jake," Jake said with a smile. "Jake Long."

"Why do I have a feeling I knew your name already?" Goofy asked himself as he assumed a thinking position, his eyes turning to you, the reader(s).

"Freaking me out, dude," Jake said. "I've got to get going. Try not get into anymore trouble!" However, when Jake turned away, Goofy placed his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I think we should come with ya," he said. "Something tells me there's more to this attack than meets the eye."

"Oh, you mean like how we just saw a large warship flying above us moments earlier?" Jake asked monotonously.

"Exactly!" Goofy said with a firm nod, dropping his curled hand onto his other.

"Goofy, I think we should find the King right away," Daisy said. "He'll probably know a thing or two about all this. We should head back to Disney Castle."

"No point," Goofy said. "The King's out today. Now don't ask me where, 'cause I seem to have forgotten! Hyuck!"

Daisy and Jake stared at the captain of the guards blankly. "Is something wrong with him?" Jake asked after a long minute.

Daisy sighed, but then smiled. "He's just – Goofy."

"JUST WHO I'M LOOKING FOR!"

Jake's eyes widened. "Hit the dirt!" he shouted as he tackled Goofy to the ground, barely avoiding the black, arrow-shaped beam from a Dark Cannon aimed at Goofy.

"What's going on?!" Daisy screamed.

"Ugh..." Goofy groaned. He looked around groggily, spotted a blurred figure, and shook his senses back into him. Realizing who it was, Goofy gasped. "Mortimer?!"

"The one and only!" Mortimer Mouse declared arrogantly. "Ha-cha-cha-cha!"

"Friend of yours?" Jake asked as he loaded another Arrow of Eternal Flame into his bow.

"He's an old rival of our king's," Goofy explained as he held up his shield. "But I had no idea he would be a part of this attack."

"Why are working for these guys?" Daisy demanded.

"The words 'new world order' really do sound nice, don't they?" Mortimer said smugly. "All I gotta do is to capture you all. Should be pretty easy thanks to this Dark Cannon they oh-so graciously provided me!" Mortimer pulled on the trigger, firing another beam; the three leaped away, avoiding it, but the beam hit the ground and created a large explosion. The impact sent them flying away from each other. Daisy landed on the ground, knocked unconscious. "Not exactly as planned, but this will work!" Mortimer picked up Daisy unmoving body and held up his free hand. Jake and Goofy recovered from the explosion, running from the flames.

"Hold it right there, Mortimer!" Goofy shouted as he held up his shield like a officer's badge. "You are hereby put under arrest for assisting a threat against the Kingdom! Do you comply?"

"Eh, not really," Mortimer said with a shrug. "Look, my ride's here!" Jake and Goofy turned their heads; a huge gale of wind created by the Subdark ship knocked them to the ground as a rope dropped from a hatch underneath it. Mortimer took a hold of it, and was lifted off the ground with Daisy in tow. "So long, suckers!" He cackled, "Ha-cha-cha-CHA!"

"Daisy!" Goofy yelled over the roar of the ship's rockets. "Oh, no, Donald's gonna KILL me!"

"Don't worry, Goofster," Jake assured him, patting his back. He glared after the escaped Mortimer and Subdark ship. "We'll get her back. Count on it."


End file.
